The Hidden Princess
by CherrySakuraGirl
Summary: Sakura is unaware of her true heritage;young Prince Syaoran is cold and distant.They meet as young children & become friends despite differences.Throughout childhood to teenage, their feelings change from hate,friendship,to... love? and back again. R+R!
1. Chapter 1- Angel

The Hidden Princess

Chapter 1

By: Cherrysakuragirl

E-mail: Cherrysakuragirl@hotmail.com

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura, its characters, its story, and its entire entity does not, and never will, belong to me. L This fanfic is the sole work of an ardent fan and not part of the original plot. By writing this, I am in no way stealing Cardcaptor Sakura nor any possessions or characteristics that one would attribute with it. Meaning: **Don't Sue Me!!!** You won't get anything valuable! 

************************************************************************

Getting on with the story…

AN: This is my first fanfic, EVER, so please bear with me. Try not to laugh as I attempt to write this. My feelings get hurt easily ^.^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A beautiful, dwarf-like blossom stood in the dismal, savage forest. It desperately wanted to grow, yet the gloomy woodland never allowed the sun to radiate through. In addition, it never rained, and the hapless flower began to falter in hope, shriveling up. On the edge of death…

"Hello? Is anybody here?" called the timid voice of a child. The young girl glanced apprehensively around the eerie, deserted forest, not seeing anyone. As she took in her surroundings, she anxiously noticed that the towering trees, which obstructed most of the sunlight, seemed to be getting larger, hovering over her like monsters over a baby's crib. 

The girl was dead tired, having walked for hours through the forest, not knowing where she was. Her original mission was to gather essential herbs to cure her brother, yet finding the herbs she had quested for, she discovered that she could not find her way back home, and that nothing looked familiar. It didn't help that practically no sunlight reached the forest, and that the sun was descending. 

The girl sighed, mentally recollected herself, and blinked back tears in her emerald green eyes. _I must deliver these herbs! _At the age of seven, the girl had shiny, shoulder length brown hair.

Suddenly, rain pelted down, drenching the tiny girl in water. Her hair was matted to her forehead, her clothes were soaked through, and she began slipping on the wet rocks. What light left in the forest disappeared when the storm clouds arrived, which acted as a blanket to keep out what was left of the daylight. As a result, the forest was plunged into a violent darkness. The little girl could barely make out her hands, much less where she was. 

"C-C-Crack!" Thunder shattered the woods' tranquility, and lightning momentarily lit up the sky.

"H-H-Help! Please!!" the girl shrieked. If there was one thing she was terrified of, besides being lost in the woods on a rainy night, it was thunder and lightning.

"C-C-Crack!!!" Lightning struck the tree in front of her! The tree fell down, a malodorous ugly mess rolling on the floor. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The child backed up, running away from the grotesque thing, from which pervaded burning and rotting logs.

Then, the loose stones underneath her moved, and she was launched down the slope, gathering acceleration. The rough rocks cut painfully into her skin and she accumulated countless scrapes on her body from sliding down the jagged forest mountain. Just as she was about to tumble off the cliff, she grabbed desperately for something to hold on to, a root, an edge, anything. Yet, she clasped only thin air. 

__

Please! I don't want to die. My brother needs this medicine. Clutching the herb basket closer to her body, she waited to crash on the forest bottom.

* * * * * * * * 

Li Syaoran ran frantically out of the palace. Li Meilin, in hot pursuit of her one-sided crush, was soon to follow.

"Li Syaoran, I know you're here somewhere. I'm not leaving until I find you!" screamed Meilin."You're mother even told me to fetch you for dinner."

Syaoran, coming to a forest, groaned. The reason he ran out of the palace with such stamina is because he was trying to avoid Meilin, who constantly followed him around, no matter how he protested. As prince, the next heir to the throne, his cousin took it upon herself to consistently badger him about his duties and expectations. Meilin acted as if she were older and therefore more superior to him, yet the two were both seven years old. 

Meilin sighed exasperatedly. She brushed back her jet black hair and continued her search for the brown hair boy with amber eyes. Although her cousin thought that she trailed him only to be a bother, it was really because she thought he was so adorable and kindhearted. There was no one in the world that she cared for more than Syaoran.

Syaoran, who was still running at a run-for-your-life speed, heard a loud thud. 

__

I wonder what it is. He slowed his run to a quick jog, and he came to the edge of the cliff. Looking down, he saw someone sprawled in a small heap on the floor bellow. 

__

Oh My God. The drop from the edge of the mountain to the forest floor was at least 50 feet. There was no way that a person could survive such an immense fall. Saying a prayer in memory of the unfortunate person, Syaoran turned to leave.

Yet before he took his first step, he heard the body below stir. "Aaaargh," it moaned. Syaoran, curious as to how it survived, climbed down the face of the mountain. Thank goodness he knew the forest so well (courtesy of Meilin, who forced him to hide there many times ^.^) or he wouldn't have been able to descend so easily, being that the rocks were in all jumbled up.

When he reached the bottom, he noticed that the sky was dark. _Just_ _Great!_ _Mother is going to be furious. _He bent down to shake the bundle on the floor.

"Hello?" he asked hesitantly. The body moaned again.

Now that he was closer, he saw that _it _was a girl! Moving the cloak that covered her face, he saw that she was very young, about his age, and that she had a crimson colored welt across her face. Still marveling at the miracle that she was alive, for he could sense her faint breathing, he checked her for injuries. Not surprisingly, it looked as if her arms were broken and her legs were severely scratched and bruised.

"Wake up!" he tried again, shaking her more violently. He was afraid that if he didn't help her soon or if she didn't awaken, she would die. This time she awoke.

Opening her eyes, Sakura saw determined, worried amber eyes staring back at her. 

"H-Hoe!" she winced. She found that she couldn't move her wrist, and that it was very painful to move her legs. Looking in the deep amber eyes, she began to get a wonderful warm feeling. "A-a-a-re you my guardian angel" she wondered.

Syaoran, transfixed by her beautiful emerald eyes, only smiled. "I have to bring you to my home so that you can receive medical attention. Can you stand up?" he asked gently. When he discovered that she couldn't, he took hold of her arms to hoist her up. He observed that she had an object clutched tightly in her hands. 

"Do you want me to hold these for you?" he questioned kindly. Sakura only shook her head. Then she remembered what had happened, and what she still had to do. 

"I-I-I think I fell off the cliff," she said, pointing towards the sky," and I thought that I had died! But then I saw you. You have to help my brother!" She tried to thrust the basket full of herbs at him, but she found that she couldn't feel her arm, much less dislodge the basket from her death grip. "T-t-ake the basket and cure my brother," she begged," please! I'll do anything you want." Syaoran, watching the desperate tears that trickled down her face, realized what a big heart she had. Even when she was terribly hurt, having a near brush with death, she thought of her brother first. 

"Yes of course," he consented," where do you live, and who is you brother?"

"My brother is called Touya, and he lives in the Li kingdom, in the Souya Village. Please give the basket to my father. He'll know what to do." Syaoran nodded his comprehension. He knew where the village was. "I'll do it. By the way, what is your name, so that I can tell him who this is from?" he asked.

''It's Sakura. Thank-you so much. I'm in debt to you," with that final word, a cold wave hit her, and she passed out, limp from exhaustion. Syaoran patted her head and took off his outer cloak, wrapping it snuggly around her. As he extracted the basket from her hand, being extra careful to remove each finger with great care, he saw a strange key, with a star and feathers, around her neck. _Peculiar… it looks funny. _Shrugging his shoulder, he called to Meilin who was lurking in the forest somewhere, still searching for him.

"Meilin, Meilin!" he screamed. He hoped that she could hear him; he didn't want to leave Sakura alone.

"Li Syaoran, there you are! Kindly explain yourself! Li Leran is beside herself with rage." Meilin raved.

"Listen Meilin, there's no time," said Syaoran stepping aside to reveal a small figure wrapped in his cloak," you must take this girl to the palace and get her to the doctor."

"Why?" responded Meilin suspiciously," who is she?"

"She fell off the cliff. I'm going to her home to deliver these herbs," he indicated the basket," to cure her brother. I trust you'll take care of her." With that, Syaoran ran off, deeper into the forest.

Meilin, exasperated again, looked at the lone figure. _There he is, running off again. _She sighed_. _Then she diverted her attention to the girl. _W-wait! Did he say that she survived that fall? _She looked up. What she knew of the cliff told her that although many had fallen down, _none _had survived. Carefully picking up the girl, she half carried, half dragged her to the palace.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Syaoran, sprinting none-stop to the village, reached it when the sun had descended into oblivion and the moon was already illuminated in the dark sky. Running through the community, he shouted," Touya, Touya!" A house ahead of him opened the door. A tall man with glasses stepped out of the house. 

"Are you Touya?" asked Syaoran. The towering man, who wore a dazed sad expression, said politely," No, but he lives here. May I ask why you are inquiring this?"

"Are you Sakura's father then?'' Syaoran demanded.

"Yes I am, my name is Fujitaka Kinomoto " he answered," Where is Sakura? She went to look for herbs, but that was hours ago. I'm getting worried."

Syaoran, looking relieved, handed the basket over to him," Sakura told me that Touya is sick and she wants you to use the herbs to cure him. While she was looking for the herbs she took a nasty fall. I've taken her to my palace to be treated. I am uncertain as to how long it may take, because I believe her arms are broken, but she'll be back as soon as she can."

"Oh, thank you very much for helping Sakura. I really must get back to Touya." Looking more closely at the boy, and finding that he looked vaguely familiar, and the fact that he used the word 'palace,' Fujitaka asked," May I inquire what your name is?"

" Syaoran Li." Fujitaka nodded. So his suspicions had been confirmed; he was the Prince of the Li kingdom. " Thank-you, Prince." Fujitaka bowed. He glanced inside the house; Touya's coughing was worsening. " I must go. Thank you again. You have done a great service to my family." He turned his back quickly and closed the door behind him. 

Syaoran stared at the house. So, this is where Sakura lived. Although it wasn't a large cottage, it had a certain charm to it, and the inhabitants seemed very pleasant. From the inside, he could hear the rustling of leaves and the calm hissing of cooking over a fire. He wished them both the best of luck. Syaoran turned around to head home, hoping that Sakura would be well.

* * * * * * * *

Finally reaching her home, Meilin collapsed on the floor, exhausted from carrying the girl all the way from the forest to her palace. Although the girl was light, it was a hot night, and she'd had some difficulty going through the forest in the dark. She hoped Syaoran was faring successfully. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Meilin proceeded to the palace. 

* * * * * * * * * *

It was foggy and dark. She was trapped; there was no where to go. She wanted to run away, but she couldn't even move her limbs. _Help Me!_ she called out. _Am I dead?_

In her minds eye, she saw herself falling over the edge of the mountain, again and again, each instance more anguishing than the last. _Noooooo! _Then she saw the boy who looked familiar, the one she knew she had seen somewhere…

"Help, help!" she called. But the boy just laughed, glaring cruelly at her. He stepped on her hand, which was clutching precariously to the cliff. "Aaaaaarrgh!! Stop it!" Then, his entire mood changed. He bent down and smiled at her kindly. He held out his hand, in an amenable gesture. Sakura smiled and reached her hand to him. 

Then… his face became twisted. Now, he wore an expression of contorted malice. He stared at her, stepped closer to the edge… and kicked her fingers off the cliff. _AAARGH!! _Sakura screamed all the way down. 

**__**

You see Cherry Blossom, how easily you are defeated? All that we must do is turn your friends against you… or take them away. After all, your friends are your power, and without them you are utterly useless. You are nothing, little cherry, just a girl who is too dense and cowardly for anything. So, Cherry Blossom, learn your lesson and never trust anyone, because your best and most cherished friend may be your worst enemy. 

No!! It's not true! Leave me alone! Sakura clutched her head. 

**__**

Oh, but it is true, little one, and soon we will be powerful enough to beat you. _Until then, watch your back. _

All around her, she heard screams and cruel laughter. It was hurting her head; she couldn't stand it. _Help me! _AAAARRRGHGHGG! she shrieked.

"Sakura Kinomoto, wake up!" Syaoran shook her. Opening her eyes, she saw the boy and another girl with long black hair, about her own age. _So was it a dream? What did the apparition mean? Why would it try to kill her, she had never done anything to hurt anyone. If it wanted to beat her, it could; she was weak. _These were the questions that bombarded her the moment she entered the world of light. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

"Where am I?" Sakura asked hesitantly. She was in a beautiful, exquisite bedroom, on a grand bed, with silk sheets. The room held a finely crafted dresser, a vanity mirror, an intricate armoire, and a nightstand. All of the items seemed to be of the highest quality, fit for a princess or prince, but not for herself. Sakura was confused; she didn't live here. 

"You're at my mansion," the two answered together. The girl giggled and added harshly," In case you don't remember, you fell down the cliff and you made poor Syaoran save you. It's a day after it happened, and you still aren't up yet?" Syaoran sweatdropped; when he returned from giving the herbs to Fujitaka, his mother was so upset that he was late and so worried that she yelled at him in front of the whole court. Sakura, confused and hurt as a result from the combination of the pain from falling down the mountain, the dream, and the cruel remark, burst into tears.

"Now Meilin…" scolded Syaoran. Meilin looked away, disgusted, repelled by the tears, a sign of weaknesses. In Meilin's eyes, this girl was to be pitied for being dumb and trivial, and was probably useless to society as well. Syaoran, however patted her head and gave her a tissue. "Please stop; I don't like to see my friends cry," he said kindly. Sakura, surprised by the friendly statement, nodded and smiled. 

Meilin looked between Sakura and Syaoran. She had never seen Syaoran act so warm and compassionate before; usually he displayed a cold, impassive exterior shell. She knew in her heart that Syaoran possessed such a side, but she had never seen it before. Now, a stranger that Syaoran barely knew is able to bring out something in him that she, in the seven years that she has known him, has never been able to do. No, Meilin not only disliked Sakura, but she hated her as well.

"Do remember what happened?" asked Syaoran. Sakura, digging into her mind, nodded. Then she recalled the purpose that she was in the forest; to gather herbs to cure her brother. " Did you deliver the herbs to Touya?" asked Sakura hopefully. When Syaoran nodded, Sakura threw her arms up in the air and tried to dance around, but found she couldn't move her legs, and no matter how she tried to throw her arms up, they remained inert. Sakura, remembering her ailments from the fall, struggled to fight the tears. "How come I can't move," Sakura voiced desperately in a small voice. 

"Don't worry, your bones will heal in a day or so. I told your father that you'd be back when you're healthy again." Syaoran reassured, sweatdropping. Yea, right. Broken bones don't heal _normally _in a day, but he could use some Chinese magic to speed up the recovery. From beside him, he felt Meilin glare at him. _I can't believe he's going to use magic to cure her. I mean, whenever me or one of his friends or family is injured, he always uses his curing powers, but her? He barely knows her! _Meilin steamily thought.

"Well, get some rest. We'll be back to check on you later." said Syaoran. He and Meilin left the room. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

__

Outside Sakura's room…

"Li Syaoran, I don't get you!" raged Meilin," you've known her for a few hours and suddenly you're being so nice, offering to cure her and everything. How come you're never that nice to me?" 

"Meilin, calm down," Syaoran replied stoically," I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just being this nice to her because she fell off a cliff and most of her body parts are broken! I don't see what you're that mad about." Composing himself, he regained his tough exterior. " And anyway Meilin, why would you care? All that you like to do is continuously bother and annoy me. You're nothing but a constant pain anyway," proclaimed Syaoran coldly. 

Meilin, fighting back the tears that were threatening to engulf her, yelled angrily," Li Syaoran, from the moment I saw you I loved you. No matter what I do to stop this feeling, the emotion keeps rushing to me, and I can't defeat it. The training that we've done together, the time we spend together, it's all driving me crazy. Yet now it's different, I hate you!" With that, Meilin spun around. Syaoran was shocked; he never knew. Before Meilin could walk away, he gripped her arm. 

"Listen Meilin, I-I-I didn't mean what I just said. You're a wonderful girl who does many things that I truly appreciate. I'm sorry if I never show it, but-but I'm just one of those people who keeps his emotions to himself," Syaoran confessed softly, his amber eyes sincere. "As for loving you, I do too, as a cousin and as a friend," he said slowly and distinctly," and I hope that you don't hate me, because I don't know what I would do without you as a friend."

Meilin, who finally lost the war with her emotions, hugged Syaoran, tears streaming uncontrollably down her face. " Oh Syaoran, I don't hate you, I think that you're the most remarkable person alive. I mean you're so perfect, good at everything from sports to studies, and everyone loves you. All the girls even follow you around ^.^''

Syaoran, embarrassed at her outburst and being hugged, patted her head uncomfortably. Drawing away from her he stuck out his hand. "Friends?" he asked.

"Friends," agreed Meilin. They shook hands. Inwardly, Meilin sighed. Syaoran thought her feelings for him were strictly platonic and philanthropic, yet they were more than that. However, from now on she would try harder to relinquish such feelings, so that she would be happier. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

__

That night…

Syaoran, looking around the hallway, crept towards Sakura's room. Opening the door with great care, so that it would not creak, he entered the room. Towering over the girl, he placed his palm on Sakura's forehead. Concentrating, he unleashed a powerful flow of energy through her body. Closing his eyes, he sensed that her bones had somewhat healed. If he released anymore power, he was afraid of the effects that it would have on her body, afraid that her body wouldn't be able to withstand such power. Glancing at the peacefully sleeping girl, he thought that's what an angel should look like. 

* * * * * * * * * 

__

In the morning…

Waking from her soothing dream, she felt as if her limbs were saturated with a soothing power, and she stretched her arms to the ceiling and discovered that she could move them. Cautiously testing her legs, she discerned that she could move that too. Jumping for the sheer joy of motion, she cheerfully screamed at the top of her lungs. "YAY!"

From a room across the hall, Meilin shouted grumpily," Can't a person get some sleep? Jeez, I get no respect around here." 

"Oh, sorry!" squeaked Sakura good-naturedly, still overjoyed at being able to move. She always took that for granted, yet now that she'd had such an enjoyable blessing taken away and given back to her, she vowed to not take it for granted anymore. Stepping out of bed and stretching, she realized that her legs and arms were still sore, and she had several deep, crimson scratches on her legs. Looking at herself in the vanity mirror, she saw she wore a crumpled nightgown and…a necklace? _That's peculiar._ Taking the thing off her neck, she discovered that it wasn't only a necklace, but a strange star key hung on it. Touching it…felt so warm, like there was some kind of radiant energy emanating from it. _Weird…for some reason I want to say_

"The Key that hides the forces of stars! Show your true form to me! I, Sakura, command you under the contract! Release!"

Suddenly, bright shafts of light shattered the peace of the room, and… the small key evolved into a long, pink rod, with the star key at the head of the staff. _Oh MY… What the… _Were some of the unintelligible words that ran in her head. _Is this some kind of toy? _But shaking it up and down, she couldn't find a catch that would make it release light or expand into a rod. _What was she supposed to do with this? Where did the mysterious words come from? _In her mind, she had the surreal idea of finding cards and of using the staff to bring out the power of the card. _This is crazy! Why would cards have powers anyway? _Yetfor some reason, her mind latched onto the notion and wouldn't let go. For that reason, she set out to find such powerful cards, for she sensed them near her, although it seemed rationally impossible. 

Sneaking out of her room, she went down the stairs quietly. Ducking behind a door, she found a room with a rows of library shelves and a plethora of books. The strange feeling that the cards were nearby overwhelmed her senses, and she plodded on towards a dismal corner of the library. Peering in one of the shelves, she saw a thick book that had an unnatural halo of light around it. Sakura curiously picked up the book, and taking a big breath, opened it. What she found inside completely mystified her. As soon as the book stood uncovered, a yellow stuffed-lion flew out, screaming "Hallelujah!" If this wasn't enough of a shock, she saw cards inside that had _Sakura _written on them! 

"So, thanks for setting me free little girl!" thanked the teddy-bear with an odd otaku accent. Sakura found it strange to be praised by a toy, but she smiled anyways. "So you're name is Sakura , huh, judging from the card. My name is Kero! I can also turn into Ceroberus, which is a super strong big super hero! I'm the best of them all. Superman is nothing compared to me!! AH HA! I'm the seal beast, protector of the cards. Do you wanna see?" asked Kero cutely.

"Hoe-e…" Sakura sweatdropped," maybe some other time. So how come you can talk? Do you have batteries or are you solar powered?"

Kero, turning a brilliant shade of red, stated," Hey! I don't have batteries and I'm not solar powered (whatever that is ^.^). This is the real me! " Then, turning serious, Kero added," So do you know what to do with the cards? There was a reason that I was reawakened."

"W-w-ait a minute Kero-chan(do you mind if I call you that ^.^), I'm confused. How is it that you can talk (I've never seen one of your kind before ^-^) and what does it have to do with the cards?"

Kero-chan sighed; he had a lot of explaining to do. Kero-chan didn't like to explain things, but he loved to eat! Especially cake, pudding, cake, pudding…ahhhhh cake!! Although Kero-chan didn't need food to sustain himself, he hadn't eaten in a really long time, and he was really hungry! His mouth began to water…he started to dream of yummy deserts, his grip on reality was slipping…slipping!

"Kero-chan! Are you feeling ok?" said Sakura worriedly, waving her arms in front of his face.

"YAHHHH!" screamed Kero-chan loudly," why'd you do that? I was having the most wonderful dream about ice-cream and cake…"

"Hoe-e," Sakura sweatdropped," anyways you were saying about you and the cards…"

"Oh right… well there once was a powerful magician named Clow Reed, who sealed the cards in a book known as the Clow Book. He bestowed upon me the most important task of guarding over the cards, you know, to make sure that they don't cause trouble. After 30 or so years, they're all still in there. HAHA, take that Yue, he didn't think I could do it," he muttered. " So, do you have the staff with you?" 

"Do you mean this?" asked Sakura, holding up the staff. Kero-chan nodded. Then he began gravely," That staff unleashes the power of the cards. Yet there is a reason why you were summoned and I was awakened. Danger must be approaching."

Sakura, remembering her dream, said," Kero-chan I had a weird dream the other day, do you think it could be a prognostication of the future?" Kero-chan looked at her, bidding her to continue. "Well-

"Crash!" 

"What was that!" hissed Sakura. "Um Sakura-chan," Kero began conversationally, " is this, by any chance, your library."

"Well actually, it's not even my house. You see, it's quite an entertaining story. I fell off a cliff and someone was kind enough to take me in while I healed," admitted Sakura.

"Oh, so I see. You just came in here, without permission from the family, explored the grounds, and stole a book," Kero-chan said cheerfully. 

"Hoe-e-e! You make it sound so horrible. Anyway, I didn't steal it, you jumped out of it!"

Throwing away his fake, pleasant façade, Kero-chan screamed, "Sakura! What if the book is missed! You're not supposed to go around pe-"

"Who's there?! You are not permitted on Li grounds. Trespassing has a heavy penalty!" came an authoritative voice from below.

"Uh-oh. Kero-chan it's all your fault! You screamed too loud! Now we're going to the dungeon!" scolded Sakura. From above came the clunking of several pairs of feet. "Hide!" exclaimed Sakura. Grabbing the flailing Kero and the book of cards, she made a break for the nearest dark corner. "No Sakura, they'll find us here," said Kero.

"Well, do you have a better idea Kero?" Kero nodded," Use one of the cards." Sakura, leafing through the deck, muttered," But which one? The Windy, Power, Mist…touching the Little card, she, and everything else she was touching, turned tiny. 

"Good thinking Sakura-chan! I knew you had it in you!" congratulated Kero-chan. "But Kero…I didn't…" began Sakura. "Sh-hh! someone's coming!" Sakura grabbed Kero and jumped into the nearest bookshelf.

"Come out, I know you're here somewhere," said Li Leran. Li Leran, mother of Syaoran, and the current sole ruler of her Kingdom, was a beautiful, striking women, who always seemed to have a powerful, imposing aura around her. Whomever she approached felt intimidated by her (especially Syaoran ^.^). She looked around, but found no one. _That's strange…I could have sworn I heard something. _Descending the stairs and opening the door, she did sense something, yet what was it? Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. _I'm getting old…_

"Mother, I don't think anyone is in here," declared Li Fuutie, glancing around the empty room. Li Fuutie, Li Fanren, Li Shiefa, and Li Feimi were the four sisters of Syaoran. They wore the latest fashion, and although were beautiful like their mother, they didn't hold the distinct charm and grace, not to mention power, that their mother held.

"Perhaps we should proceed, then?" offered Li Fanren. Li Leran nodded. Walking to the bookshelf that Sakura and Kero were hiding in, she started searching for the Clow book. All four sisters of Syaoran helped as well. 

"Mother are you sure it's here? I don't see it…" announced Li Shiefa.

"That'd be a pity if we never found it…I don't want to imagine Syaoran's face when he can't be clow master because the book is missing. Especially after all the hardwork that he did and the tests that he completed," Li Feimi sighed.

Hidden safely in the bookshelf, Sakura looked confusedly at Kero. What did the Clow book have to do with Syaoran?

"No girls, you don't understand," said Li Leran severely," if Syaoran, as the next heir to the throne, doesn't get the book, he may be powerless to stop the impending evil that is approaching the kingdom." The sisters nodded gravely.

Then Fuutie spoke," Mother, I know that you've explained it to us to a certain extent, but why am I, as the oldest first-born, not the heir to the throne? All that you've told us is China wants a male leader and doesn't allow females as a leader, but that's not entirely true. I've done some research on Chinese rulers, and I've discovered that we've had many females on the throne, who have done an admirable job, better so than many males. After all, you yourself are a feminine ruler who has performed laudably."

Li Leran sighed; it was time for the truth. "Girls, it's not because China is full of chauvinists, but because we've discovered a prophecy that Syaoran is destined for the throne. Great times of peril are approaching, and it is said that Syaoran is the only one who can face it. The Li clan has put a lot of hopes on him." Fuutie, who at first had been irritated at the fact that her brother, the youngest of her siblings, received the throne, understood. She also felt a little relieved that she would not have to deal with such danger. She hoped that her little brother would be up to the task, for China's sake. The family continued to look for it, but their efforts were fruitless; it was not to be found. 

As they turned to go," Li Leran sensed magic in the air amidst them. Roving her eyes, she searched. Could it be that the Clow book was already taken, in the hands of the wrong person? Calling out in a powerful voice," I know that you're still here, and that you have the Clow book. Hand it over and reveal yourself, or I won't be responsible for what happens to you, whether it is death or rotting in the dungeon." Sakura, confused and amazed at what she had overheard, looked at Kero and held her breath. Kero shook his head; no they would stay hidden, not surrender themselves.

"No? In that case, I will issue a proclamation to my whole kingdom. Whoever finds the person with the book, whether a magical being or not, will receive one million dollars, whether the stealer is dead or alive."

****

To Be Continued… 

Author's note: Let's see… instead of starting out with just regular clow cards, I started out with the sakura cards. You'll find out in subsequent fanfics that I changed a lot of things from the original CCS. 

Oh no! Poor Sakura and Kero! So, what do you guys think? I have a feeling this fanfic is going to be really long. It's not too interesting yet, but it's just the beginning. I have a complex plot in mind, that I'll explore in the next chapters to come. Right now, the characters are only seven, but it's S+S, so they get older as the story progresses. So PLEASE review! It'll make me really happy!! The more reviews, the faster I can post the next chapter! (I know, a feeble bait ^.^) Remember, this is my first fanfic, EVER, so criticisms and comments are much obliged and welcome! Until next time~!

__ __


	2. Chapter 2- Friends

The Hidden Princess- Warrant

Chapter 2

By: Cherrysakuragirl

E-mail: Cherrysakuragirl@hotmail.com 

Once again (ugh!!!!!!!)…

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura, its characters, its story, and its entire entity does not, and never will, belong to me. L This fanfic is the sole work of an ardent fan and not part of the original plot. By writing this, I am in no way stealing Cardcaptor Sakura nor any possessions or characteristics that one would attribute with it. Meaning: **Don't Sue Me!!!** You won't get anything valuable! 

************************************************************************

So, did you guys like chapter 1? Well, I hope that you enjoy chapter 2! Please review afterwards!

In case you guys don't remember what ages they are:

__

Sakura,Syaoran,Meilin-seven

__

Touya- fourteen

CCS & co are still really young right now, but they'll get older later!! I promise!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With that final threat, Li Leran left the library, slamming the door behind them, and clicking a latch, which sounded suspiciously like a lock.

Sakura, looking deploringly at Kero-chan, asked nervously, "Kero? What should we do now??? We're locked in!" Glancing guiltily at the floor, she added," Plus, I can't take this book, when all of the Kingdom could be in danger without it! In addition, Syaoran is-is-is… a prince! I never knew! I mean he is super rich and his house is really big…but really! A prince! Syaoran will be so disappointed when he's not the clow master! He won't be able to protect the Kingdom! It's all my fault!" Sakura looked dejectedly at Kero," and now, we're-we're in trouble."

Kero shook his head," No Sakura, you don't understand. Even if Syaoran had the book, he would never be able to harness its power, never be able to be clow master, because the card says 'Sakura'. See?" explained Kero kindly, holding up one of the Sakura cards. "The cards chose you to be their master, not Syaoran (whoever that brat is, making Sakura feel bad!). It's you who must save the kingdom." 

Feeling better, she hugged Kero-chan. "Oh Kero-chan, you're so nice, making me feel better. You're my best friend!"

Kero, feeling happy again, asked hopefully," So do you think I could have some… pudding?"

Sakura nodded sincerely," You can have 10 puddings! But first we have to get out of here!"

"Oh, that's easy Sakura, just use one of the cards." Leafing through the cards again, Sakura asked," But exactly how do you release the power of the cards?" Realizing that they were still tiny and that the bookshelf was monstrous, added," And how do we get big again?"

"Well, to get back to normal size, just touch the Little card again." Touching the card tentatively, she began sprouting, shooting up towards the sky. Jumping onto the floor to avoid being crushed by the bookshelf, she grabbed Kero. "That's fun Kero-chan!"

Kero nodded wisely," I know! Hehehe. Anyway, to unleash the power of the card, use the staff and stab the card. Don't forget to say its respective name and release." Sakura, confused asked," But how come I never did that to the Little card ( I just touched it) and we turned little?"

"That's because some cards are special," replied Kero-chan. "Oh Kero, you're so smart!" exclaimed Sakura. (Kero nodded with great sagacity) Looking at the card deck, Sakura decided," Could I use the Erase card to erase the door?" Stepping towards the door, Sakura shouted," Erase card, release! Erase that door!" As the staff fell on the card, a white mist emanated from it, and…canceled the door! "Wow!"

"Shhhhh!," hissed Kero," that lady or someone else could be out there still. Don't forget to replace the door." Creeping out of the room, Sakura turned around and said, (quietly ^.^)," Erase card, undo your mischief." Again, a mist flew from the card, this time returning the door.

"Ummm, Kero-chan? I'm not really sure where the room I was staying at-

"Sakura, is that you!" demanded a snotty voice. Meilin, wearing a traditional Chinese dress, with her hair tied in an elegant bun, looked down her nose at Sakura, who was just wearing a nightgown. "Why are you roaming MY hallways? Don't you know it's not proper for a guest? Or have you no manners? And can't you get dressed? It's over twelve o' clock." Not waiting for an answer, Meilin continued her rant," I thought I heard you talking to yourself. Is it that you have no real friends, so you have imaginary ones? Hmph." 

Sakura, determined to act nice and calm as she always did, replied cheerily," Actually, I was looking for you! When I woke up, I didn't see anyone, and I was looking for a change of clothes."

Meilin glared at her; without a word she walked into another room. Standing out in the hallway, Sakura wondered if she was coming back. Returning, Meilin thrust a pile of clothes at her. "Here." 

"Um Meilin, now that I'm healed, could I go home?" Meilin, deciding this was the best thing Sakura had said since she had known her, agreed. "Sure, let me tell-

"L-Lady Meilin! The Queen Li Leran is holding a meeting for all those inside the kingdom. She has an important public announcement to make, and she is requesting that everyone be there," proclaimed a messenger. Meilin nodded," Yes of course."

Meilin, turning to Sakura, asked, " Your family is part of this kingdom, *ne? "Well, then why don't we go to the meeting, and then you can go home with your family?" Sakura nodded.

* * * * * * * 

Sakura, wearing her newly changed-into clothes, tucked the clow book in the small bag, which thankfully came with the outfit. Sakura wore black slacks, topped off with a cute, pink colored Chinese smock. In addition, she had tied her hair up with a bright, green ribbon, which helped accentuate her sparkling emerald eyes. She had a feeling that the meeting would concern the missing book. "Kero-chan, how can I hide you? You won't fit in the bag!" Kero, looking unperturbed, answered," Well, why don't you just carry me around?" " Because it isn't normal to carry a flying stuffed lion-bear around!" retorted Sakura.

Meilin, hearing two voices arguing, burst in the room. Seeing no one but Sakura, Meilin gave her a weird look. "Who's that?" she pointed to Kero-chan. Not receiving an answer, she sighed impatiently and added, " Well, we should go now," thinking Sakura was up to a trick. Following Meilin, Sakura let go of a big breath of relief. 

In reaching the great hall, Sakura saw a plethora of people, yet she didn't see her father or her brother. The hall was full of cacophony, and from afar it could ostensibly be seen as a loud swarm of bees. "Listen Sakura!" Meilin screamed, to be heard over the commotion of the hall," I have to go sit over there with the royal family," she indicated chairs on the stage," Find your family and sit with them." 

"B-b-ut Meilin, what if I don't-'' 

But Melin had vanished in the crowd. Sakura sighed._ I guess I should look for father and Touya. _But it was impossible; no matter which way she turned, she saw the same thing over and over again, the ubiquitous mass of people. Finding a place in the front, she sat down.

"Attention everyone, the Queen is ready to make her announcement." In that instant, everyone was silent. It had turned from a hall full of incongruent noise to a hall as peaceful as a trickling waterfall, all in a mere matter of seconds. Sakura was awed; to have that much power…

"Greetings my kingdom. My announcement is this morning, a certain book, known as the Clow book, was stolen from my library. This significant book is indispensable to the protection of our kingdom, and I'm apprehensive that without it, we will not sleep safely in our beds. So join my crusade to ensure the security of this kingdom by alerting me, and bringing the person whom has taken this book. This person will then be sent immediately, without a trial, to the dungeon where he or she will rest for all time. In the wrong hands, this book could cause havoc amongst not only our kingdom, but those around us as well. However, the reward, will not be given unless the book is returned in full condition. I am extremely sorrowed that I must go to this extent to retrieve this, but without it, out very kingdom could collapse. Thank you for your time, and may peace be with us all." The Queen, with a grave air, exited through the side.

Syaoran, glancing around the room to notice his people's response, noticed that one particular girl sitting in the front row turned a deathly pale after mother made her statement. Staring intently at her, he thought she looked familiar. Could she be the girl that he rescued? Shaking his head to deny it; he didn't see how Sakura would be mixed up in all of this. 

"Thank you, Queen Leran Li. We thank you all for your presence here today, and-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed a voice from outside. Through the doorway, a slight, twitchy lady burst through. "There's a monster outside! It's a giant bear!" Collapsing on the floor from shock, she said no more. Syaoran, sitting near the exit, inched towards the door. Meilin, not finding Syaoran, screamed, "Wait for me!" and followed him. 

Sakura, looking questioning at Kero-chan, asked," Should I go help?" Not answering her own question, she ran towards the door. Turning the handle and finding that it was locked, looked despairingly at Kero. "I'm sorry young lady, but no one leaves until they are searched for the book. Plus, there is great danger outside," came the voice of a palace guard. _So, _Sakura nervously thought, _I guess they're not taking any chances. "_Kero-chan, what should I do! They're going to search me! Then they'll find the book," hissed Sakura. Kero-chan shrugged.

"Hoe! You're a big help Kero-chan!" Glancing around the room, she remembered the door that had Meilin exited by, which had been unlocked. Looking at her position near the stage compared to the door, she realized it wasn't that far. "I need a distraction…" she muttered to herself. Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea (although Kero-chan might think less of it ^.^) Grabbing Kero by the tail, she threw him at someone, whispering," Sing a song and dance Kero-chan! It's your chance at stardom!" Giggling, she watched while people stared wonderingly at the amusing dance of a stuffed animal (who was wearing a large scowl). Ducking behind the crowd, she made it towards the door. Backing against the wall, she escaped, for what she thought was an unseen departure, except for the suspicious eyes of Li Leran.

Outside, she saw a massive, towering…bear? It was an enormous collection of fur, height, and fury, and it was fully on the rampage. Around the bear, she saw Meilin throwing precise kicks, yet none of them even grazed the bear's coat. Syaoran was chanting Chinese chants, and fire was igniting from his sword. It was a powerful stream, yet it was fruitless against the bear; it only resulted in briefly burning the bear's coat, which the bear quickly put out. At any other moment, this scene would have been an absurd surprise and extremely ridiculous, yet she herself had the power of the Sakura cards and was friends with a talking and flying stuffed animal.

"Meilin!," she heard Syaoran yell," go! I can take care of this bear by myself." "No you can't," responded Meilin. Syaoran, although he didn't want to admit it, knew Meilin was somewhat right; he had never faced an enemy before that was undamaged by his attacks. He needed some help. Sakura saw that too. 

"Syaoran, Meilin!" Sakura called," Come over here." Hearing Sakura's voice, both Meilin and Syaoran gasped; how did she get here? "Listen Sakura and Meilin," demanded Syaoran seriously, as he and Meilin sprinted to Sakura," you guys don't have certain err… powers that would make you an asset to this fight. So, please leave before you get hurt," he said impassively. Sakura stared at him; this wasn't the Syaoran that she knew, he was so… cool and uncaring. 

"Excuse me Prince," Sakura said indignantly," but how do you know that Meilin and I, especially me since you barely know me, don't have powers. I mean Meilin can fight; I just saw her!. She's not completely helpless. Neither am I." Syaoran stared icily at her and said," As Prince and as future king, I command you to stay out of my way." Turning, he returned to the fight." Meilin remarked snidely," He sure can be supercilious at times; thinking so arrogantly that he can beat that thing by himself." "Shouldn't we try to help?" asked Sakura. Meilin stared, surprised at Sakura's nerve. "You do realize that we are fighting against a million foot bear, and adverse to Syaoran's will?" Sakura nodded, dashing out to help Syaoran. Meilin, looking awestruck, thought _I guess I underestimated her._

Syaoran, seeing Sakura next to him, shouted," I thought I told you to stay behind!" Sakura, not paying any attention to him, thought _What are the weaknesses of large bears? _Leafing through her cards, she thought _Firey, Windy, Power,Loop; maybe firey and windy?_ Holding out her staff, Sakura shouted," Syaoran! Let's use fire, on the count of three! One, two, three! Fire Card, release!" Syaoran, looking very suspicious and curious at Sakura, released his power. Streams of fire shot out from Syaoran's sword, and a beautiful fire child flew from Sakura's wand. Together, they both severely burned the bear. Staring determinedly, Sakura concentrated her energy on the card, fueling firey's power. _Come on firey_ she thought. Then, after she thought the bear was weakening, she called back the card; Syaoran, following her lead, did the same.

"Now the wind! One, two, three. Wind card, release!" demanded Sakura. Again, their respective powers mingled, restraining the bear. Yet Syaoran saw that the bear, who was recovering from the fire attack, would soon be strong again. "Sakura, we can't keep doing this," he asserted," This attack-restrain tactic can only last us so long; we'll run out of energy."

__

"But what else can we do?" inquired Sakura. She was dangerously tired; this was the first time she had called a card two times in a row, one right after the other. She was afraid that she would collapse, leaving Syaoran and Meilin to face the monster alone. _If only there was a way that I can permanently imprison the bear…_she thought. _Maybe… like the power in my cards are captured… _Then, she had an idea. Calling upon the last strands of her power, she yelled," Bear! I, Sakura, Card Mistress, Command you to a new form, Sakura Card!" Sticking her staff in front of her, she watched in awe as a card began to take shape on her staff, gathering magical strands from the bear, who was transfiguring into a card. As the transformation was complete, Sakura collapsed, her hair spilling out around her as she descended. Syaoran caught her swiftly before she reached the ground. Taking the card from her grasp to examine it, he thought that the card looked vaguely familiar. 

"Meilin, do you remember where this card is from?'' asked Syaoran. He knew that they had learned it in school before, but he had forgotten about it, something that he normally didn't do. Meilin running over to Syaoran, shook her head when she saw the card. Suddenly, Syaoran's picture-perfect memory recuperated, and on closer inspection he comprehended that the card looked like it was… from the Clow book. Syaoran's amber eyes, that were carefully taught not to reveal any emotions, reflected the shock that he was feeling. _But that would mean that she stole it! _Looking at the peacefully sleeping girl, he didn't think that she was capable of it. 

Although he didn't want to ruin her life, (and he didn't think that the book was in the wrong hands) he had an obligation to the kingdom, something he had to fulfill. And he couldn't believe that Sakura would betray her kingdom. _I think that she owes me an explanation. _Shaking Sakura rudely, he demanded," Wake up." "Syaoran!" Meilin protested," she's sleeping!" 

Sakura, waking groggily, said," What?"

Syaoran, who by now had some control over his emotions, demanded cooly, holding up the card, " Care to explain this?" 

Sakura clutched her bag, which held the Clow book concealed within. "Wh-what do you mean Prince?" she stuttered nervously, sweatdropping. Taking her bag, she tried to hide it subtly behind her back. She failed miserably on both accounts. Syaoran's sharp eyes detected her clumsy movement and he grabbed the bag. _So, he thought _after opening the bag_, my anger was justified after all. _Taking the book, he displayed it to her and Meilin. 

"What is that book called, Meilin," asked Syaoran steely. Meilin, confused over Syaoran's paroxysm, looked at the book and exclaimed," That's the Clow book Syaoran! That's the book that Li Leran desperately wants, the book that was stolen today. Don't tell me she," Meilin jabbed her finger at Sakura, " had it." Syaoran nodded. Meilin was positively livid now," You see Syaoran? I told you she was nothing but a brat, stealing an important Li possession. She's probably a criminal!"

"Meilin, Syaoran," Sakura appeased," You don't understand. I didn't steal it because I wanted to… it called me to it. I promise that I would never do such a thing of my own free will. You have to believe me! As I was in the library, I heard the Queen talk of terrible danger approaching us, so we must work together to end it. So please don't tell anyone!" begged Sakura.

"Meilin," Syaoran continued conversationally," do you happen to remember the punishment for the person who was found to obtain the book?"

"Yes," answered Meilin cautiously," eternal imprisonment in the dungeon." Syaoran nodded. "So Sakura, unless you come up with some tangible proof of your fabricated tale, then I will be suggesting to my mother that you spend some permanent time in jail."

"B-B-ut how can I have proof?" protested Sakura,"isn't my word enough?'' Sakura, hurt by the manner in which he was treating her and nervous about the threat that loomed over her like a black cloud, fought to stay calm and resist the tears. _How can I prove it to him? _Then, she remembered Kero-chan. _I'll show him Kero-chan, the guardian of the seal, and he'll have to believe me! _

Looking around for Kero, she yelled hopefully, " Kero-chan, where are you?" Zooming around the corner, Kero appeared. "Hello Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Kero, ignoring Meilin and Syaoran," You should have seen me. Everyone loved me! I did an awesome dance and everyone was clapping! At least they were until the queen told her guards to seize me. I really don't like that queen; she wouldn't know good talent if it hit her square in the face!" 

"Hehe," laughed Sakura nervously, sweatdropping.

"Hey!," growled Syaoran, " that's my mother."

"Yea! And what's it to you, Chinese brat," insulted Kero-chan

"Don't call Syaoran a brat, you flying stuffed animal. He's a wonderful prince, you know, and he can have you thrown in the dungeon!" scoffed Meilin.

"Yea?! Well I'm Kero, the guardian beast of the seal, which is 50 times better than being a stupid prince. And you're a brat too!" Kero-chan declared, pointing a stubby finger at Meilin.

"Hoe…" sweatdropped Sakura. "So, do you guys see that I wasn't lying? Kero-chan is the guardian of the clow book and its cards."

"All right," Syaoran relented," But I don't see how a tiny stuffed animal can guard the powerful cards. Ceroberus was supposed to be a legendary powerful being!"

"Kero-chan said that he could transform to Cereberus, and that he is really powerful in that form," answered Sakura, prideful. Syaoran, looking very skeptical, beckoned him," So, are you going to transform?" 

"Well...uh…you see I can only transform to my powerful form after my master Sakura uses the fire and the earth card. You see, I derive my power from those cards and my master, so my master has to be strong enough to use those cards," Kero haltingly explained, twindling his thumbs. 

"Haha!" mocked Meilin," I just knew it! You're the worst guardian ever! You can't transform!"

"Oh shut up little girl," ridiculed Kero-chan.

"Kero, please be quiet!" yelled Sakura. "But-but." Sakura gave Kero a look. Kero was silent (but only for a moment) then he went on to talk about ice cream.

"So Prince Syaoran, Meilin?" begged Sakura, "You won't tell anyone that I have the Clow?" They both nodded; although Meilin didn't want to admit it, it looked like Sakura was the well deserved master of the cards, being able to control them. She even got on well with Kero, the guardian of the cards. Yet, a part of her thought Syaoran would be better suited to the task.

"But, you know, I was supposed to be the card master," added Syoaran loftily," I mean my mother was prepared to give the book to me. So, you better do a good job," threatened Syaoran.

Kero, looking at Syaoran, scoffed," As if you could do better, brat. And Sakura was destined for the Clow, not you."

Meilin protested, her face red from anger," Syaoran was destined for the Clow, but Sakura stole it before he could get it! And Syaoran's not a brat, you-

Sakura sighed; she didn't want to get sucked into an argument once again," So Kero, since you seem to spend a lot of time with the Prince and Meilin, would you like to live with them?"

Kero-chan turned instantly and flew to Sakura,"Oh no Sakura-chan!" he begged," You're my master, I wanna stay with you, not that brat!" "Well," Sakura said," I'm going to look for my family." Grabbing her cards and the Clow book, she opened the door to the auditorium. Finding that people were slowly filtering out, and that her family was no where to be seen, she shut the door and leaned exhaustedly against it. Looking at Kero-chan, she declared," Well, I guess we should start home."

"Wait Sakura. We'll come with you. Come on Syaoran," said Meilin grudgingly.

As the company departed for Sakura's house, Sakura, trying to make conversation, asked," So, Prince Syaoran, tell me about your family."

Syaoran, looking surprised that she would care, replied," I live with my mother and my four older sisters." (Sakura murmurred,'' Wow! Four sisters.") Syaoran continued, "My father…passed away when I was only a few years old. As you may know, I'm the heir to throne." Yet, he didn't sound happy about it; more of self-assured and confident, like it was a job. 

Sakura looked at him understandingly," Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your father. I know how you feel."

Syaoran, surprised at the fury that suddenly overtook him, faced Sakura and yelled," No, you don't know what I'm going through. You're only saying that patronizingly, like I'm a little boy to be comforted during a thunderstorm. You've never had the feeling when a loved one dies, the helplessness that you feel, not being able to do anything. And I didn't even get a chance to know my father that well."

Sakura felt like she'd been slapped. Her face blazing from the fury, she screamed angrily," How dare you speak such a false, malicious thing! How do you know about my life, you're a complete stranger. The truth is my own mother died when I was only a child. You can't say that I've never experienced the anguish, the eternal emotion of sorrow, knowing that she'll never come back, because I have, more than you. You didn't even know your father, and I knew my mother. You didn't even have the chance to miss his presence!"

Turning her back on him, she said nothing more. However, against her will, tears leaked down her face, her sniffing promulgating that she was crying. Her face, once red from anger, was replaced with a chalky countenance; she had never been insulted like that before. The bottomless well from which she had derived the power to fuel her hysterics had disappeared, to be substituted for a feeling of sadness.

"Sakura," began Syaoran haltingly," Are you crying?"

Sakura, who finally whirled around to face him, said, "So, what do you care? All that you care about is yourself. You think that you're the only person in the world to have lost someone. Well, you're wrong, _Prince _Syaoran. I have too, and many other people in this world." 

"Here," Syaoran said kindly, procuring a handkerchief for Sakura, watching as she refused it," I don't like to see my friends cry. And I do regard you as a friend." He looked at her seriously. "As for my mistaken assumption, I'm truly sorry and I hope that you will forgive me. Whenever I think of my father, I just have this great bottomless hole, replete with anger." 

Meilin nodded her agreement," Yup. Syaoran is usually very sweet, yet there are times when his temper flares up. It's one of the unfortunate attributes that he inherited from his ancestors. But how can you hate him for that? He's so cute!" Meilin grabbed his cheeks, squeezing them and stretching them, until Syaoran exclaimed, "Hey?! What are you doing to me!" Facing Sakura again, he saw that her eyes were puffy, and she was violently wiping the tears from her face, as if trying to hide her weakness. "Sakura, are you still mad at me?" he asked hesitantly, expecting another outburst. 

Sakura, looking in his warm, trusting amber eyes, felt that he was being sincere. And she just couldn't stay mad at him; his eyes were so kind. She shook her head," No I'm not mad anymore," she relented," but I promise that if you ever accuse me of not having feelings or if you utter a single word about how I have the Clow I will never, ever forgive you. Do you promise?" Syaoran gladly nodded. "And stop looking at me like that. I can't stay mad at you!"

The rest of the trip composed peacefully of Kero-chan, Syaoran, and Meilin arguing about various topics, ranging from whether the kingdom was in the wrong hands(brought on by Kero-chan), useless stuffed animals, and whether Syaoran was a brat. 

When they reached Sakura's house, it was the later part of the afternoon. Since there was enough sun to see by, Meilin and Syaoran saw that the cottage that Sakura lived in was very small. Syaoran, who had been there previously, was surprised that he had not noticed before. The house may have been pretty once, yet it was old and dilapidated, and only remnants of the house's beauty was left. Ostensibly, it was dull and devoid of color, pale; a worn man awaiting death. 

Sakura knocked on the door, hoping with all her heart that either onii-chan or otou-san was home. "Anyone home?" she called. As the door opened, there stood Touya. When he saw Sakura, he wore a mixture of relief and worry on his face. " Onii-chan!" squealed Sakura," I've missed you! You're feeling better, right?!" 

Touya laughed," Yes, kaijou, I feel fine. How are you? I heard that you fell off a high cliff." Sakura pouted," Don't call me a monster! Someday I'm going to be really tall so that I can crush you! Hahaha! Then you won't call me a monster" Sakura laughed evily. "And I feel fine. Prince Syaoran and Meilin took care of me." She indicated the people who were behind her. Kero-chan was sitting, motionless, on her shoulder. 

Touya turned to look behind Sakura. Instead of finding two adults like he expected, he saw two young children. He glared at a particular boy; did Sakura say that he was the prince? There was something about him that he didn't like; was it the self-satisfied air that seemed to permeate him? Just because he was a prince didn't mean he had to be nice. "Did you harm Sakura?" asked Touya coldly.

Syaoran stared equally as hard at Touya. _So this is the Sakura's brother, the one that I brought the herbs to. _"What do you take me for," Syaoran answered, returning the glare. A glaring contest quickly ensued between the two adversaries. Elbowing her onii-chan, Sakura whispered about etiquette and manners, and how it wasn't polite to glare at the prince. "Well, thank you for taking care of Sakura. Good night." he said reluctantly, addressing Meilin and ignoring the brat. "Good bye Syaoran, Meilin!" called Sakura as the door shut.

* * * * * * * *

__

"Good Morning Sakura-chan!" exclaimed a yellow stuffed animal. 

"Ahhhhh," stretched Sakura, raising her arms above her head, " Why'd you have to wake me up?" As she saw a certain face, which had the semblance of a monster, she shrieked, "AHHHHHHH!"

"Sakura-chan, it's just me," consoled Kero-chan. "Oh." said Sakura with relief.

"Did my beauty terrify you Sakura?" asked Kero helpfully. "Hoe…" responded Sakura, suddenly overcome with a severe case of the notorious sweatdrops. 

Glancing around her compact room, she grabbed Kero-chan and began catapulting him around the room, deaf to Kero's complaints. Through the wall, she could hear her father calling her for breakfast.

"Coming!" she called back. "Don't worry Kero-chan," Sakura said when she saw

Kero protest at being left alone," I'll bring you something back! Maybe pudding!"

"Hello Otou-san!," yelled Sakura when she reached the kitchen and was swept into a hug," I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Sakura," replied Fujitaka, his eyes merry as he stood in his cooking apron. "Did Prince Syaoran care for you?" As he saw Sakura nod affirmatively, he asked," And did you graciously thank him?" "Yup!'' answered Sakura.

"Kaijou, did that brat do anything mean to you?" accused Touya, bestowing Sakura with the usual brotherly glare. 

"No, he didn't, and don't call me a monster!" objected Sakura.

"Touya…" warned Fujitaka pleasantly. "Sorry," muttered Touya. 

" Sakura," said Fujitaka," I know that you just returned from a trying ordeal, but I have an announcement to make. How do you like your school so far?"

"Onii-chan, I love it!" answered Sakura. Last year, Sakura attended kindergarten at the local village school. Her classmates were very friendly, and although the classes were boring (she often fell asleep ^.^) she had a lot of fun (her favorite class was naptime). 

Touya and Fujitaka exchanged a glance. "Well, we're moving. I have a new job near the Daidouji palace as a university teacher. You and Touya will be attending a different school," Fujitaka explained.

"Congratulations on your job onii-chan!" squealed Sakura. Her onii-chan was very intelligent, yet he never received any recognition for his talents. He had applied for a teaching position several times, but his applications had been denied. Currently, he worked arduously as a farmer, but his efforts only resulted in scarcely enough for his family to live on; barely enough food and money for clothes. His family was only allowed the bare necessities; in several occasions, there weren't enough supplies to live on and money to pay taxes, and sometimes Fujitaka was afraid that they would lose the house. Fujitaka knew that they couldn't last much longer in such conditions; the farmland was poor, and the crops that he was able to squeeze out of the barren land barely sustained his family. The competition to sell crops was fierce, and it was seldom that he actually sold the crops he grew, since other farmers seemed able to make bigger and more scrumptious fruits and vegetables, thus taking away his customers. Touya knew about his family's precarious situation, yet Fujitaka hid the fact from Sakura because he didn't want her to worry. That was why he was so thrilled when the offer to teach at the university came up. Hopefully there would be better times for his family.

"So when are we moving?" asked Sakura. Although she was happy for her onii-chan, she didn't want to attend a different school. 

"Later today," replied Fujitaka," I'm sorry I told you so late, but you were sick earlier and I didn't want to worry you." This statement was only half true; in addition, Fujitaka didn't have enough money to pay for next month's mortgage.

Sakura put away the remnants of her breakfast and nodded. She wanted to make sure that she didn't forget anything. Once in her room, she collapsed on her bed. "Oh Kero-chan," she mused dejectedly," We have to move in a few days. But I've lived here my whole life, and there are so many memories, things that I will miss."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," comforted Kero, flying around her head," Did you bring me any food?"

"Sorry Kero-chan. I hope you don't have to eat, because I didn't see a lot of things in the refrigerator. Onii-chan needs to go shopping." said Sakura. "Oh." Kero said, "I understand." But he looked really sad. Sakura patted Kero-chan on the head.

"Now…" she muttered to herself," I should start packing." Glancing around her room, for the first time she noticed that although she had lived there her entire life, her tiny room betrayed none of that. It was essentially quite empty; there was a blanket that acted as her bed, some stuffed animals, a few clothes, and a small, old, tattered nightstand. Sakura began to feel sad; _I've lived here for so long, yet my room holds so few memories. I wonder why I don't have more possessions. _

Opening her nightstand drawer, she took out Kero's temporary bed (a sardine box) and opened the drawer beneath that. She retrieved the Clow book, tracing the outline of the massive lion on the cover. She assumed that the lion was the powerful transformed being Ceroberus that Kero continuously bragged about. Gathering her sparse items, she packed them into a bag. Looking sadly at the oppressive, empty room, she turned her back on it forever, closing the door on her old life. 

* * * * * * 

"Sakura!" called Touya, "we're leaving in an hour." Touya watched as the lithe figure of Sakura ran off into the forest. How could she be so willing to enter that horrid forest, when it was the forest which caused her injuries and her frightening fall? _I suppose she is bidding it farewell. _Facing the small property that the Kinomoto's had owned for so long, Touya reflected back on his memories, of the happiness and the sorrow that he and his family had to go through. Out of all of them, Sakura was the only one that escaped poverty unscathed. Perhaps that was because he and his father had tried to shield her from it. Or perhaps it was her startling ability to retain only the goodness.

Deep in the forest, Sakura looked for her favorite pound, the one that always seemed so peaceful and would convey serenity. Although Sakura had only been to the forest a few times, she loved it because it always supported her and understood her. Whenever she felt confused or sad, she would go there. Sakura was sad about moving, and confused about the whole Clow business. 

Suddenly, she heard the rustling of leaves and a heavy thud that came from walking in the forest. Looking nervously around her, she could see no one. Yet, the footsteps that were approaching her gave evidence to more than one person.

"Hello?" she called out hesitantly. She immediately regretted it. A group of ragtag men appeared in front of her, leering nastily at her. They looked half starved and crazed, yet she also sensed a faint evil force from them.

A man, who seemed to be the leader, stood out from the group. "Little girl," he cawed harshly," Have you come to play with me?"

Sakura screamed as loud as she could," Ahhhhhh! Help me!" Backing up from the man, she looked for a place to escape. The nearest was a tree about a hundred yards away. She didn't think that she could make it before one of the thugs reached her. Grabbing for her star key beneath her shirt, Sakura realized with a heavy heart that she had packed it away among her belongings.. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!" she screamed again, this time more desperately," Help me! Please!" 

The man laughed. "There is no use my dear. There's no one here for miles." His loyal group of dregs laughed with him, as if their leader had just uttered a hilarious joke. Sakura backed up, her fingers feeling for a stick with which to fend off the jerks, while her eyes remained glued to the repulsive face of the leader. Fortunately, she found a stick. She never wanted to hurt anyone, but she had never done anything to hurt these men, and they were picking on her without a reason or a motive. As the group gathered in a circle around her, encompassing her so that she had nowhere to escape, she found the leader who had taunted her. As a last attempt not to go down without a fight, she tried to poke his eyes out. Yet, she only managed to severely scratch his eyes, which made him mad. 

"Get her!" he screamed angrily. As the group descended down on her and her world turned black, she screamed with all the intensity that she could muster. "Help me!"

__

To be continued…

Author's note: Ohhhhh! Poor Sakura! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I couldn't find another way to end it. I'm not trying to be evil. I know, the first part was kind of boring, but it was just semantics and other things that I had to get out of the way. This probably isn't going to be one of my good chapters, but oh well ^.^ Do you guys like my messed up titles? They don't make any sense, and they have nothing to do with the story, but I like it anyway!! I have no idea what 'warrant' has do with anything, but it's better than saying 'chapter 2'!! (ok, so maybe not much better ^-^) If you can figure out what the titles mean, then you're a rocket scientist! Anyways, I hope that you liked it. (heehee…the fic, and not the titles!) Please review! PLEASE?! If I get some reviews, I'll post/write the next chapter. I'll probably post the next chapter up anyway, with or without the reviews, but I would appreciate it A LOT if you guy would write reviews. Tell me if you like what I'm writing or offer constructive criticism. Thanks! If anyone is reading, I'd really like to know what you're thinking! More chapters coming up!  



	3. Chapter 3- Safe?

The Hidden Princess

Chapter 3

By: Cherrysakuragirl

E-mail: Cherrysakuragirl@hotmail.com

This is getting boring now…

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura, its characters, its story, and its entire entity does not, and never will, belong to me. L This fanfic is the sole work of an ardent fan and not part of the original plot. By writing this, I am in no way stealing Cardcaptor Sakura nor any possessions or characteristics that one would attribute with it. Meaning: **Don't Sue Me!!!** You won't get anything valuable! 

************************************************************************

Well, here's the continuation of the long-awaited cliffhanger! (Kero-chan: HAHA!) Or…maybe not. Please read, enjoy, and REVIEW afterwards! On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Syaoran entered the forest, he marveled at the serenity and overwhelming peace that the forest was replete of. No matter what troubles one had, the forest was always able to lay rest to such problems. As future king, the young boy was constantly trained to be a competent ruler. He had practically no time to himself. To get away from it all, the forest was the place to get lost in. 

Although the forest was ostensibly calm, hidden within were dangers unseen to the naked eye. 

Walking on, Syaoran heard a weak scream. Curious, he ran toward it. _Who could it be? _The person was calling for help. Again, he heard it. This time, it was louder. _I must be getting near. _A third time, a scream. This time, it was an utterance of desperation, one that held such grief that he hurried, running as fast as he could. At last, he saw the spectacle. 

"Stop!" he demanded, in a voice with great authority and force. The group pulled away and looked at him. Syaoran saw…Sakura? Around her was a large, tough looking-group of punks. He stepped closer, only a few feet from the mob. He looked closer at Sakura. She was lying sprawled on the ground, and was covered in blood and scratches. Her emerald eyes held a mixture of anguish and sorrow. 

* * * * * * 

__

Oh. So much pain. Where's my otou-san and onii-chan? Please Stop. Please stop… So much pain. Why is this happening? Off in the distance, Sakura heard a powerful voice say stop. Abruptly, the pounding ceased, although the anguish continued. 

"Ha! It's just a little brat!" laughed the vulgar leader.

"Step away from her," commanded Syaoran in a dominant yet cold voice.

__

Is he going to save me? Who is he? Sakura wondered. Struggling to sit up, Sakura opened her clenched eyes. Throught a blurry gaze, she saw Prince Syaoran staring menacingly at the group of men. His amber eyes held a burning fire in them. He was livid with anger, his entire demeanor cold and distant. 

"Step away from her," Syaoran commanded again. If they touched another hair on Sakura's head, he would pound them for that. _Why is he so mad?_ wondered Sakura. _Is he mad at me? I didn't mean to take his Clow book… _She thought strangely.

"Why should we stop, kid? You gonna do something about it?'' The leader motioned for one of the thugs to fight Syaoran. 

The thug leaped at Syaoran with a kick. Syaoran dodged without much effort, and the thug landed heavily on the ground. Three other guys ran to bash Syaoran, but he deftly flipped two guys over, effectively striking the third. Five other guys ran to head Syaoran off, but he merely punched one in the stomach, spun around to punch another, and used a few well place kicks. All five collapsed on the floor. All that remained was the leader, who unfortunately for him, discovered that Syaoran hadn't even broken a sweat. 

Grabbing Sakura, the leader placed his elbow in a noose-like position around her neck. "Step any closer, and she gets it." Threatened the man. Syaoran, not letting his cool composure betray him, shrugged in an uncaring manner. 

"I don't really care," he bluffed coldly," but they're offering a reward for whomever captures her… and I wanted the money. Oh well." he turned to go.

"W-wait…You said there was a reward? How much money? And where do I turn her in?" the dense gang leader asked. 

"Over there," Syaoran indicated, pointing towards Sakura's house. 

"Thanks kid," muttered the man as he turned to go. 

"Hey! Wait." Syaoran called. The man turned around. Syaoran grabbed a nearby rock on the ground. He threw it, with deadly precision, at the man's had. As it bounced off, leaving the thug confused, Syaoran threw a kick at his head. The man collapsed, unconscious. "Idiot," Syaoran mumbled, under his breath.

Gently laying Sakura on the ground, he winced as he felt her take in a sharp breath. "You've got to stop getting in trouble," he teased. Looking at her wounds, he was relieved to find that she was only bloody and severely scratched, no broken bones or anything of lasting physical damage. However, she could be scarred emotionally. "You shouldn't walk in the forest yourself. It's too dangerous for a girl like you," he admonished worriedly. 

"But you walk by yourself all the time," protested Sakura weakly.

"I'm different, "he answered cooly. 

Placing his arms a few inches over her body, he chanted something in Chinese. Sakura felt his warm green power, closing her wounds. "There, almost good as new," finished Syaoran." You're not completely cured, but it should heal faster, in a day or so." Sakura felt the pain diminish. Syaoran tore a piece of cloth from his Chinese robe and used it to bandage her wounds. 

Unexpectedly, Sakura grabbed the front of his robe and cried into his chest. Syaoran stiffly patted her on the back, clearly not used to people crying on him (although it happened quite often ^.^). He was no good at comforting people.

"You didn't have to use your cloth. Now it's ruined," protested Sakura. She felt terrible and useless. She didn't think that she'd ever feel normal again. _What if it happens again? _She didn't want to think about what could happen then. Thank God Syaoran had arrived, or she didn't know what would have happened. Looking up into his comforting amber eyes, she thought how strong and calm he looked. Whenever she was with him, she felt… safe, like no one could harm her. 

"Sakura, are you ready to go?" asked Syaoran softly. Sakura nodded. Helping her up, he supported her, walking slowly so that she could keep up.

"Sakura! Is that you!" called Touya worriedly. It had been two hours since Sakura had left to go in the forest, and they were supposed to leave an hour ago. Over the horizon, he saw two figures, one figure helping the other to walk. As they approached, he saw that it was indeed Sakura, with the brat!

"Get away from her!" he screeched at Syaoran. He didn't care if he was the Prince; if he even put a hair of Sakura's out of place, he would make him pay. But Syaoran just glared at Touya without speaking. Gently, he gave Sakura to Touya. 

Then he turned to Touya and spoke,'' I hope you're happy. She was attacked by a gang in the forest."

Touya was shocked. A gang in the forest? Touya spoke to Syaoran coldly," Of course I'm not. What kind of brother do you mistake me for?"

"Stop fighting," said Sakura wearily. She was sick and tired of conflicts and arguments and fights. She just wanted peace. "Just leave me alone," she demanded.

Touya and Syaoran continued to glare at each other, but they did it quietly, without any arguments. 

__

"Can we leave now?" asked Sakura impatiently. She appreciated her brother and Syaoran's concern, but she didn't want to think of the incident now. She was afraid that if she did, she would drown in a sea of sorrow._ I just want to block it out, until I absolutely have to deal with it._

Touya nodded. He led Sakura to the old carriage and opened the door for her, helping her to sit down. 

"Will you be fine here?" he asked Sakura. He didn't want to let her out of his sights again, even for a moment. He glared at Syaoran; in Touya-ese that meant 'watch her'.

Sakura nodded, and Touya went in their former house to tell Fujitaka that Sakura had returned and that they were ready to leave.

When Touya was gone, Syaoran turned to Sakura. "So, you're leaving. You never told me." he said cooly. Sakura ignored him. "Where are you going?" he asked. Inside, though he didn't show it, he was hurt.

Sakura shrugged uncaringly. Ignoring Syaoran, she looked out the window at the stationary house. For some reason, she just didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted to go to sleep. The traumatic event taught her that life was not always nice, and that most often it was unjustifiably cruel.

Syaoran looked inexorably at Sakura. This wasn't the girl that he had grown to care for and respect. Usually, she was bubbly and cheerful, always nice to others. Yet, now she looked dead. He reached for her arm to turn her around to face him, but she drew away from him. From the house, he heard the door opening.

"Sakura," he said firmly," Where are you moving?" If she didn't tell him, he was afraid that he would never see her again. Again, Sakura looked at him with vapid, empty eyes. Her normally bright emerald eyes held no emotion.

Fujitaka and Touya exited the house. Walking toward Sakura, Fujitaka hugged her. "Sakura, I was so worried about you," he said. When her father hugged her, all of her hopelessness vanished. For that instant, she was his little girl again, and no one could hurt her. 

Fujitaka turned to Syaoran. "Thank you again Prince. I know not what we would have done without you." Closing the door after Sakura, he stepped in the driver's seat, Touya in the passanger's seat with Sakura. Touya was the last to close the carriage door, and Syaoran almost asked him where the Kinomoto's were moving, but Touya just stared (was it sadly?) at him and shook his head, as if he knew what Syaoran was about to ask. Syaoran moved to the side, and the last they saw of him was his dejected stare at Sakura. 

* * * * *

Syaoran watched the dust from the horses go by, and left to walk to the palace through the forest. As he approached the spot where the mob had hurt Sakura, he saw a small note on the floor. Curious, he read it. 

Small Wolf

You may have defeated these lowly gangsters, but you will never defeat what is to come. The Cherry Blossom hates you now, and there is no way that you can protect her from the impending doom. You do not even know where she lives! Even with your powers joined, there was no chance that you could defeat us. But with her alone..? You will never find the Cherry Blossom again, so do not even try. After we get her, we will come for you.

Shaking his head, he stared determinedly at the sky. _No, you're wrong. I will find her. _Finding one of the thugs on the floor, he walked toward him. Now that he was unoccupied, he detected a weak magical force surrounding the jacket. Grabbing the man's jacket, he saw an emblem. Looking closer at it, he saw the symbol was of a skull at the head of the staff. 

Digging in the pockets of his robes, he searched for something to cut the symbol with. Finding a pocketknife, he used it to sear the piece of cloth. Then, he put it back in his pocket, along with the symbol. _Just as I though. These men were being manipulated. But by who?_

* * * * * * *

The Kinomoto's reached their new house by nightfall. Stepping out of the carriage, Sakura turned to see it. It was very small, but it looked fresh. There was a beautiful flowerbed in the front lawn, one with a variety of different flowers, from bluebonnets to magnolias to forget-me-nots. 

Sakura walked to the trunk to help unload their belongings. Bringing their items inside the house, she marveled at the modern accessories of the house. There was even a microwave, an oven, and a stove. She had heard about these, and she had been dying to try them. In their previous house, they were forced to cook over an open fire.

As Touya took in his surroundings, he saw furnished accommodations, and he gave his father a surprised look. "How did you afford this?'' he asked his father quietly.

Fujitaka answered," I received a forward on my salary. In addition, Queen Sonomi Daidouji is an old "friend," and although we aren't exactly on friendly terms (Fujitaka sweatdropped; Sonomi hated him) she was kind enough to help me get this house. (Although why, Fujitaka knew not. However, he suspected that she didn't loathe him as much as she let on.)

Sakura spun around happily. "Hanyaaan! Oh otou-san, the house is lovely. When do we start school?"

Fujitaka laughed merrily. "I'm glad that you like it Sakura. You and Touya start school tomorrow."

Nodding contentedly, her surprise at the house masked her terror of the gang. Exploring the house, she reached a room that had a window, with a clear view of the flowers beneath. 

"Otou-san,'' she called," can I have this room."

"Of course Sakura," complied Fujitaka. 

Sakura was so happy. Although it was one of the smaller rooms in the house, the wonderful view of the flowers was worth it. Dragging her few belongings in her room, she began to unpack. As she reached in to grab her nightstand, she heard a faint screaming coming from within it.

"Sakura-chan, let me out!" screamed the thing," there's no air!"

__

Uh oh. Come to think of it, what happened to Kero-chan? He's not...in there? Turning as white as snow, Sakura hurriedly opened the drawer. Inside, was a livid Kero-chan, turning incongruous shades of red, blue, and green. 

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Sakura. "I'm so sorry Kero-chan! I totally forgot about you! How did you get in there anyway?"

"Must…get…air," wheezed Kero-chan. Then, answering her question, he screamed," Sakura-chan! I was just taking a nap, and the next thing I know, I'm trapped! I could be mad at you my whole life!"

"No, Kero, please don't be. I'll give you… some dessert!"

"Yippee!" exclaimed Kero-chan excitedly, completely forgetting about his imprisonment in the drawer.

Sakura sweatdropped. If there was one thing that Kero-chan loved and could not do without (he would die from sadness ^.^), it was food. 

Sakura continued to unpack her items. Once she was done, she looked contentedly out the window. She would forget everything about her old life, since it was the only way to forget about the attack on her by the thugs. She would plant many flowers, make new friends, and forget about _everything, _including any friends,that was associated with her old life in the Li Kingdom. Most of all, she would forget Syaoran, because whenever she thought of him, she remembered the terrible incident, even if he had saved her from what most definitely could have been worse. Not only that, but she felt…guilty about Syaoran. He had done so much for her, saved her on two instances, and she had done nothing for him. Yes, it was best for her to forget it all.

The only thing that Sakura could not forget was the Clow business. It would stalk her, she knew, whether she wanted it to or not. _It's best to face it. _Plus, she knew that she had an obligation, as the Clow mistress, and she didn't want to shy from her responsibility. _Many people are counting on me_.

Watching the starry sky, Sakura made a wish. She wished for happiness and peace for her family, as well as safety. As she put on her pajamas, and collapsed from a long day on her blanket, she wished for a new beginning as well, and a release from her past.

* * * * * 

"Rise and shine kaijou!" called Touya. 

"I'm not a monster!" protested Sakura groggily. Rising form her bed, she glanced at the uniform thrown on her nightstand; it was the required dress for the new private school that she was attending. The outfit was composed of a black skirt and a cute golden, Chinese smock. Surprised at the uniform (she had heard the private school dress was ghastly) she put it on. To top it off, she added a pink ribbon. 

Running to the kitchen, she saw her father with his back to her, baking some pancakes. "Otou-san, are those for Touya and me?" she wondered.

Fujitaka nodded. "I hope that you felt better from yesterday Sakura." When Sakura nodded, Fujitaka smiled a brilliant smile. After Sakura set the table, Fujitaka, brought the pancakes over. After quickly woolfing them down, she remembered her promise of food to Kero-chan. Taking some pancakes to her room, she woke up Kero.

When Kero-chan saw the pancakes, he was so happy that he began zooming around the room. Grabbing the fork hastily from Sakura's hand, he began stuffing pancakes manually in his mouth. 

When he was finished, Sakura told Kero-chan that she had to go to school. "But Sakura," begged Kero," can I go with you?"

Shaking her head, Sakura answered," I'm sorry Kero-chan, but school isn't a place for stuffed animals." After opening the door and demanding that Kero stay in his room, she left for school."

* * * * * *

While Touya was walking with her to school, which was on the way to his school, Sakura saw a boy as tall as onii-chan. He had beautiful silvery hair and wire-rimmed glasses. He was riding a curious thing on two wheels, which she later learned was a bicycle. He was so cute and perfect, and he had a warm aura, that Sakura began to feel a fluttering hanyaaaan feeling in her heart. 

The boy, who looked to be about Touya's age, knelt down to look at Sakura. "What's your name?" he asked her. 

The butterflies within Sakura were spinning around like a tornado. She began to blush. "My name is Sakura," she answered nervously, her palms getting sweaty.

The tall boy smiled. "My name is Yukito." Yukito turned to her brother. "Is this your sister?" he asked. Touya nodded.

"My name is Touya," he greeted," Nice to meet you. Do you go to Nysei High?"

Yukito nodded," Yes. But I've never seen you before. Is it your first day?" After he got a nod of compliance, he continued," Well, you'll probably like it there. It's a big school, but they have a lot of different programs." 

While Yuki chatted on, Sakura found herself indubitably drawn to him. _Yukito is such a pretty name. I think it means snow-bunny! I love bunnies. _

"Well, come on Sakura. I've got to get you to school." When they pulled up to Nysei Elementray, Sakura had to turn her head to look at it. It was very tall, majestic even. From its size, she inferred that it must be a secondary school as well as an elementary. Looking around, she saw the high school a few blocks away. 

Touya looked seriously into her eyes. "Sakura, if you need anything, my school is nearby," he indicated the high school with his finger," all you have to do is call me." Sakura nodded; this was one of the first times that onii-chan hadn't teased her or called her a monster, so he must be really serious. Sakura nodded her consent.

Entering the school, she waved good-bye to Yuki and onii-chan. Walking to the first grade registration desk, Sakura asked hesitantly,"Can you tell me what room I'm in?"

Nodding, the secretary got Sakura's name and checked a high-tech box, which Sakura later learned was a computer. Finding the room, she said," It's room 1-3, right down the hallway."

Thanking her, Sakura walked to her new room. Peeking in, she saw a clean room filled with rows and rows of desks. In her previous school, the students sat on the floor. Sakura was suddenly intimidated by this sumptuous school, with its tall building and many desks. As she was gathering courage to go in-

"Excuse my, can I help you?" asked a polite voice.

Turning around, expecting an adult, Sakura was surprised to find that the voice belonged to a young girl, her age. The girl had beautiful, long purple hair, and was clutching a small video camera. 

Sakura shook her head," No, I was just about to go in. Is this your classroom too?"

Tomoyo nodded. Seeing through Sakura's façade instantly, she asked," Are you nervous? Don't worry, the students here are very kind." Taking Sakura by the arm, she led her in the classroom.

"Hi everyone," Tomoyo called,"This is," she looked at Sakura who told her her name," Sakura Kinomoto." 

"Hello Sakura," some of her classmates said. Sakura smiled at them, warming up and no longer nervous.

One boy with spiked hair said," Hey, did you know that Sakura means Cherry Blossoms? Cherry Blossoms are beautiful flowers that blooms every spring. It was said that if the Cherry Blossom did not bloom, great evil was to fall. Also-

"Ouch!" complained the boy as a girl with pigtails bonked his head," What! It's true this time."

"Takashi, shut up!" demanded the girl," It's just a stupid made up story, and you know it!" Turning to Sakura, the girl said," Sorry about that Sakura. Takashi may be the greatest liar, but he's not so bad once you know him. My name's Chiharu."

Sakura giggled. Chiharu and Takashi were so funny. Turning to the girl who had introduced her to the class, she asked," What's your name?" 

The girl said,'' It's Tomoyo Daidouji."

Sakura gasped. "Daidouji! Are you the daughter of the Queen?" When she saw Tomoyo nod, Sakura said," That would make you a princess!" Stepping to bow to her, Tomoyo put out her hand to stop her. 

"You don't have to show any royal respect to me or anything. I don't like to be treated special. Just treat me like you would treat anyone else, ok?"

Sakura nodded," If that's what you want."

Whipping out her camera at a neck breaking speed, Tomoyo pointed the lense at Sakura. "Do you mind if I tape you? You're so cute!"

Sweatdropping, Sakura nodded her consent. "So Sakura, tell me about yourself. Who's your father, mother, siblings, etc."

Sakura said," My father is Kinomoto Fujitaka (_That name is so familiar _thought Tomoyo) but my mother died when I was a young child. I have a brother who's in high school. His name is Kinomoto Touya."

Tomoyo sighed. ''I'm sorry about your mother Sakura. I've never had one of my family members die, so I can't say that I know how you feel. However, I can say that my father is the ambassador to Japan, and so I hardly ever get to see him because he spends all of his time there. It's not the same as losing someone though."

Sakura shook her head," Although he may not be dead, you never get to see him, so I guess that I could understand if you felt like you've lost him. But does he send your presents and come to visit-

"Hello class," began the teacher," it's time to begin. As you may know we have a new student today. Kinomoto Sakura. Please come up here and write your name on the board."

Sakura got up, took a piece of chalk and wrote her name. "Thank you Sakura. We welcome you to our class. Let's see, you can sit next to Tomoyo," he said, pointing to an empty desk. Sakura walked happily to her desk, glad that she would get to sit next to the nice girl.

"Now class," said the sensei," turn to page twenty-one in your grammar book." Looking under her desk, Sakura saw a stack of books. Glancing around at the others, she realized that each person had their own stack. _How can the school afford these _Sakura wondered. She was accustomed to sharing books with her classmates. Taking the right book, she opened it to the page. _What a wonderful school _she thought, as she fell asleep ^.^

* * * * * * 

After school that day, Sakura walked home by herself. She was thinking about whether Kero-chan had stayed out of trouble when she heard someone call her.

"Hey Sakura! Is it ok if I walk with you?" asked Tomoyo.

"Sure," Sakura consented. 

Tomoyo looked searchingly at Sakura. "You're last name is Kinomoto, right? Sakura nodded. _Where have I heard that? _"So, tell me about yourself. Where did you live before you moved here?" Although Sakura didn't know it, Tomoyo had turned her hidden V8 camera on her.

"Oh, somewhere," said Sakura evasively.

Tomoyo giggled." Well of course you lived somewhere, silly. I mean where."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo sadly. "I know what you meant, I just don't want to go into it right now. If that's fine with you," she added. _I don't want to think about it…_

"Oh Sakura! I'm so sorry. I didn't want to pressure you or anything," Tomoyo apologized kindly.

Sakura smiled." No, you didn't pressure me, but thanks for understanding. How do you like your life as a princess?"

Tomoyo noticed the abrupt change of topic but didn't comment on it. "Oh, it isn't as grand as you would think it is. I love my life, but I just feel terrible that there are those who can barely afford anything. Here I am, able to have anything that I want, when those people have to go hungry." She smiled sadly at Sakura. "Sometimes, it's not fair."

"But I've heard about you and your kingdom," said Sakura. "I've heard that you help out those in need."

Tomoyo nodded. "But no matter what I do, I'm powerless to stop all the evil that goes on in my kingdom. Just starting last week, did you know that people started disappearing?" Sakura shook her head.

"Well, I've started an investigation, to find out whether it was a kidnapping or a hit-and-run, but I've been stumped. Twenty people have gone missing in that same spot, and I don't know what it is that's causing it."

Sakura realized that the princess cared naught about royalty or riches like she thought princesses did, but cared about others. _What a caring person._ Thinking about Tomoyo's problem, Sakura though _Could it perhaps be an evil force that is capturing people?_

"Well, do you want to go to that location and find out who's causing it? I can help you,'' offered Sakura.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "Now I can help those people and videotape you!"

"Hoe-eeeee…'' Sakura sweatdropped. 

''I'll meet you here at eight o'clock. Is that a good time Sakura?" 

Sakura nodded," See you then Tomoyo!"

* * * * * * 

"Where are you going kaijou?" interrogated onii-chan suspiciously.

"Er…to meet my friend Tomoyo." That wasn't a complete lie; she was just omitting part of the truth.

Touya glared penetratingly at her. Then he turned around and went back in the house.

Sakura let go of her breath in relief. Making sure she had her Sakura key around her neck, she ran to meet Tomoyo.

Touya, looking out the window saw her go. _You must be more careful Sakura _he thought._ I know that you're needed, but I wish that I could replace you in this task. It's far too dangerous. Look what happened when that gang attacked you. If it weren't for the brat…_

* * * * * 

"Hey Sakura!" called Tomoyo, waving her arms.

"Hey Tomoyo." Sakura ran up to her. "So what's going to happen?"

"Well, according to some of my sources, there's usually a visitor around this time that disappears between 8-11 o'clock." Sakura waited for Tomoyo to continue, but she said no more.

"That's all that you know about it?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo nodded. "B-b-but Tomoyo, it could be anything! A g-g-host." Rows and rows of goosebumps began to sprout on her arms, covering her like ants over sugar.

Tomoyo giggled,"Oh Sakura, I'm sure that it's not a ghost because there's no such thing as a ghost! Now come on." Grabbing Sakura's arm, Tomoyo dragged her deeper into the forest.

Desperately hoping that Tomoyo was right, she followed closely behind her. _There…ahead of me! Some kind of green light…_ Squinting, Sakura tried to see what was ahead of them. But, instead she sensed something. An evil force, that was growing quickly.

"Listen Tomoyo," said Sakura cautiously," I have to go somewhere really fast. I'll meet you here afterwards." 

Tomoyo nodded cheerfully," That's fine. Take your time." 

__

Running towards the light, Sakura was careful to make sure that she wasn't being followed. Reaching it, she realized that it wasn't a light, but a massive, dark green mass. Then, the strangest thing happened. It started to stand up, and it began to change its shape. It morphed into… a person.

__

So, that's what happened to those people thought Sakura. _They were eaten by the voracious thing. I guess it's like the plasmodium in that it needs to eat things to move. _She dodged as it leaped at her. _But what to do…_ _It's like a blob…could it be frozen?_

Reaching for the key, which she quickly turned into the staff, she used the freeze card. "Freeze card, release! Freeze that blob!" When it was frozen, she quickly chanted," Dark force! I, Sakura, Card Mistress, command you to return to a new form! Sakura Card!"

The evil spirit collected itself in a Sakura card. It read as the Devourer. In addition to that, twenty people jumped out from the blob as it was imprisoned. _These must be the 20 people that Tomoyo was talking about. _Running to one person, she shook him, urging him to wake up. But he didn't move; it was as if he were dead. Trying to wake someone else, she got the safe result. It was time to try a different method.

"Water card, release! Shower these people with your power, and try to wake them up!" Sakura called. Sure enough, as soon as the card drenched everyone in water, they all woke up, complaining. It was time to leave. Sneaking through the back, Sakura searched for Tomoyo. 

"Sppp! Sakura!" whispered a voice. 

Looking for the person who said it, Sakura found Tomoyo.

"Congratulations Sakura!" applauded Tomoyo. "You were brilliant! And you're a hero! You saved all of those people. And best of all…I got it on tape!" Tomoyo was so happy that she abandoned her normally calm composure.

"Tomoyo, what did you see?," Sakura asked, with rising dread.

"Everything!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "But don't worry," Tomoyo comforted when she saw the yellow shade Sakura's face was turning," I won't tell anyone! And no one will see this tape, but me. I promise."

Sakura nodded, relieved. Although she knew that Kero-chan would be angry with her when he found out Tomoyo knew their secret, she trusted Tomoyo not to tell. Where was Kero-chan anyway? _Uh oh!_

"Um… Tomoyo, I have to go now. I'll see you in school tomorrow!" Sakura hurried away, hoping that Kero-chan didn't mess anything up at home.

__

To be continued…

* * * * * * 

AN: Oh no! Sakura is trying to forget everything about her old life, and that includes Syaoran! Poor Syaoran ^.^ 

Sorry guys, (if anyone is reading) nothing really exciting happened in this chapter. But I'm still going through their childhood. They're only 7 now, after all. It'll get more interesting later, when they're older. 

Poor Sakura, she doesn't know if Kero-chan did something naughty! Maybe he raided the refrigerator, or ate the floor, or broke down her door from a food craze… or burned down the house with the stove because he though food would magically appear! Sorry guys, you'll know what happened about the mischievous Kero-chan next chapter! 

I hope that you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 4- Hate?

The Hidden Princess

Chapter 4

By: Cherrysakuragirl

E-mail: Cherrysakuragirl@hotmail.com

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura, its characters, its story, and its entire entity does not, and never will, belong to me. It belongs to Clamp. Meaning: **Don't Sue Me!!!** You won't get anything valuable! 

************************************************************************

What did Kero-chan do????? Will Sakura hate Syaoran forever? Will Tomoyo go crazy from videotaping Sakura in her adventures? These questions and more will (hopefully) be answered. Please read, enjoy, and review!

Oh, and a thank you to my reviewers! You guys are the best! I love you guys! ^_^

Note: if you're confused about the time setting of the fic, it's in the medieval times, only there are cameras (for Tomoyo) & other modern appliances. *sweatdrop*

And don't worry about the ages! They're older in this chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I had to develop the plot n'stuff. And they get even older than that later. They're 7 now, but in a few paragraphs they'll be 14, then 15, then 16, and on and on and on until 17, 18. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reaching her house after she got lost a couple of times (^.^), Sakura crossed the front lawn and found the window. After climbing in, she didn't see anything out of place.

On opening the refrigerator, she was relieved to find that only 5 puddings were missing. But…then where was Kero-chan? Running apprehensively to her room, she didn't see him. Her heart beating furiously, she ran around like a chicken with its head cut off, searching randomly, left and right. 

Entering onii-chan's room, she seeked frantically for her wayward stuffed animal. Her efforts proving fruitless yet again, she was about to leave when her brother appeared by the door. 

"What are you doing in my room," Touya demanded gruffly. He wore a suspicious look, and his glare could rival Syaoran's.

"N-n-n-othing onii-chan! I was just looking for something!" stuttered Sakura.

"Were you looking for this?" inquired onii-chan mockingly. He held up Kero, who looked lifeless.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura yelped, running to him and grabbing him out of Touya's confused grip. "Are you alive Kero-chan! Wake up! I'll give you some food! Don't die!"

Touya sweatdropped. "Kaijuu, it's a stuffed animal. It doesn't talk. And it doesn't eat. Although…" Touya looked suspicious again. There was something not quite right about that stuffed animal; he sensed it had an elusive power. And what was it doing in the refrigerator? "Kaijuu," he began," why was it with the cakes ?It looked like its mouth was around it."

Sakura blanched. "It's not of your business! And stop calling me a monster!" Stomping out of the room, Sakura slammed the door behind her.

She sighed with relief. Picking up Kero, she walked to her bedroom. "Kero-chan!" scolded Sakura angrily," what were you doing in the refrigerator?!"

"Sakura-chan!" appealed Kero miserably," I was so hungry!

"Kero-chan, I'm very mad at you. If Touya didn't find you, then you would have eaten everything in the refrigerator!" accused Sakura." I'm grounding you for a week! No desserts, and you can't leave my room. Bad Kero-chan!"

"But Sakura-chan," protested Kero. When Sakura didn't revoke the threat, he decided that she was inexorable about the grounding. Grumbling, he flew into his drawer, mumbling obscenities as he slammed it shut. 

* * * * * * 

Seven Years Later…

It's been seven years since I've moved here; I'm currently fourteen. I've gotten used to life in the Daidouji Kingdom. I have a best friend, Tomoyo, and many other friends. Tomoyo, true to her word, has told no one about the Clow. I've joined the track team. Whenever I run, I feel so free, like the wind. I wonder if there is an ulterior motive to my speed. Sometimes, I feel as if I'm running too quickly, missing something in life. However, I'm too scared to slow down. I'm afraid of what could be behind me; what lurks when I'm alone. I'm scared of being alone.

"Hey Tomoyo! Wait for me!" called Sakura desperately. It was a March afternoon, and the girls had just gotten out of school.

"I'm right here Sakura," said Tomoyo softly from beside her. She looked worriedly at Sakura's pale face. "Is something wrong? You look tense."

Sakura smiled artificially. "Of course there's nothing wrong."

"Is there anything you want to tell me? You can trust me," said Tomoyo.

Sakura smiled thankfully. "Thank you Tomoyo, for being such a supporting friend. If I ever wanted to talk about something, I would come to you first," she assured. Inwardly, Sakura shook her head. She didn't think that she would ever be able to discuss what had happened to her so long ago.

"Well…if you're sure,'' relented Tomoyo. "Anyway, let's go to dinner!"

"Where?" asked Sakura curiously, surprised at the change of subject.

"One of my mother's friends has invited us to meet her. I want you to come along!" squealed Tomoyo. "I can video-tape you at dinner! But, it has to be with a hidden camera so the Queen won't see…

"Sure,'' answered Sakura absently, her thoughts already far away.

* * * * * * *

As they were nearing the kingdom, Sakura realized that the sights that she viewed from the carriage window were very familiar. Getting a queasy feeling in her stomach, Sakura wrung her hands and asked nervously," Tomoyo, which palace are we going to?"

"The Li palace, our most important ally. Their Kingdom is one of the largest, second only to another. In addition, they have a powerful military, and many secrets. I've even heard that they have magic on their side. They would make a formidable enemy, or a momentous ally."

So, my suspicions have been confirmed. Gulping, Sakura fought to keep her composure calm. _Why here? I never wanted to come back here again! But I can't back out now, we're almost there! _Sakura groaned. She's rather do anything than visit this kingdom, but she didn't want to mess up Tomoyo's plans. _What will I do if I see Syaoran?_

******** 

In front of the palace, an escort led them through lavish hallways, decorated with exquisite, silk banners, until they reached the grand dining room. Inside was a beautiful, shining room, and a fine, mahogany table that was the largest the girls had ever seen, even Tomoyo, who was used to luxury. 

Walking on, the escort pulled out two chairs and helped them sit down. After the girls were settled, he left the room, assuring them that the queen would be with them shortly.

''Wow," admired Sakura breathlessly, forgetting her qualms about coming there," this is lovely." Tomoyo nodded in agreement. 

Through the door, Queen Li walked gracefully through, followed by Syaoran and Meilin.

Ducking her head futility to avoid getting noticed, Sakura stared at her empty plate. When the royal family was seated, Sakura chanced a peak. Lifting her head cautiously, forest-green eyes met amber. Syaoran was staring back intently at her! Hurriedly, she dropped her head again. 

"Sakura!" hissed Tomoyo," Stop staring at the table. It's rude."

Forced by the rules of etiquette, Sakura haltingly lifted up her head. Being careful to rest her eyes on everyone but Syaoran, she looked at the Queen.

The Queen smiled. "Princess Tomoyo, kindly introduce my family to your guest."

Tomoyo, indicating Sakura, said," This is Sakura Kinomoto, one of my dearest friends."

Painfully aware that she was seated in front of the Queen who threatened her with a grave punishment for a transgression she had commited(stealing the Clow book), Sakura tried to smile.

Syaoran, noticing her mother's attention on Sakura, craftily changed the subject. "Princess Tomoyo, have you been enjoying your life lately? And how have your volunteer plans developed?"

"Thank you for asking Prince Syaoran. Although I've made a lot of headway, it just isn't enough. I'm afraid no matter how much I try or how much effort I put into it, I'm barely improving society. As for my life, I enjoy it very much."

Turning to Sakura, Syaoran asked," And you Sakura. How has your life been lately?"

Glaring at Syaoran, she declared icily," That's a bit personal, don't you think?" Refusing to answer him, she had to endure the rest of dinner with Syaoran staring at her, Meilin's glare, Tomoyo's look of curiosity and confusion, and the Queen's suspicion.

When dinner was over, Sakura excused herself to get some fresh air. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, she spread her hands over her head and spun around, to get rid of her nerves. Glancing in the night sky, she saw dark storm clouds. She secretly hoped that it would rain, so that she would get wet, washing herself of the horrible evening and leaving it all behind. 

__

Sure enough, the sky began to rumble, and within the minute rain was falling from the sky. Jumping up and down from joy, she drenched herself. _Isn't it funny how I used to hate the rain, yet now I love it. I'm tired of always pretending to be genki (cheerful)._

"Funny, do you always dance and take showers in the rain," came a cold voice. 

__

Turning around, she saw Syaoran a few inches from her face. Standing in the rain with her, he looked peculiarly dry and distant, his brown hair waving cooly in the wind. Then she saw that he was holding an umbrella over his head. Squealing from the surprise, she backed up from him. "What are you doing here," she demanded, instantly hostile.

Syaoran ignored the statement. Thrusting his umbrella at her, he said "Here. Take the umbrella. Why you've been ignoring me?"

Glancing pointedly at the sky, she neglected to answer, refusing the umbrella. _Why won't he go away? _She still sensed him behind her.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer, Sakura," said Syaoran in a reserved voice. "We can stay out here all night if you want." Sakura was adamant; she said nothing. And so Sakura and Syaoran stared at the stars, in an uneasy silence that both were too stubborn to break.

Finally, Sakura couldn't stand the silence. "Maybe I want you to leave me alone! I hate you, Syaoran Li! I wished I'd never met you!" Although she had said the words, why was her heart breaking?

Syaoran was shocked, yet he didn't give up this easily. Grabbing her wrist as she was about to run away, he asked," Do you really hate me?"

"Yes, I do. Now let go of my arm!" When he didn't, she turned around and slapped him.

Backing up from her, he stared at her coldly, with an icy edge that she had never seen before. He sensed a reserve of so much anger, but it was impossible for someone to hold that much. Was it him, or was Sakura glowing red?

Sakura, shocked at what she had done, stared at her hands. Then, turning to Syaoran, she added," Well, it was partially your fault. You're the one who provoked me. And why do you care whether I hate you or not?"

Looking at Sakura carelessly, he replied," Because I thought that you were my friend. Obviously, I was mistaken. Yet no matter how many times you push me away, I will always be there for you, like a good friend should."

Sakura laughed cruelly, the harsh sound of nails on a chalkboard. "Nani??? You and me, friends? We were never friends Syaoran; that was only a mistaken figment of your imagination. Are you that dumb? I would think a future king would be more intelligent."

Standing on the other side of the door, Tomoyo saw the exchange occur between them. Through the hidden camera that she had installed, she had also taped it. She sighed blissfully. They were so cute! Too bad Sakura hated him. She would just have to do something about that…

Outside, Sakura began to feel her defenses crumble. Yet the more they fell, she felt there was something wrong with her. It was like an evil rock was lodged within herself, one that she could neither move nor change. It controlled her feelings and she was powerless to stop it. 

Feeling hopeless, the tears began to fall. The salty misery rolled down, mingling with the depressing drops of the rain. Staring at the bleak, disheartening sky, she wondered how she had been so happy before, yet now she was so sad. Syaoran, who sensed a change in her, quietly brought her into a comforting hug. She sobbed unrestrained in his arms. 

Sakura felt so…safe in his arms. Her head against his chest, the sense of friendship and warmth that emanated from him. But…no. She didn't deserve him. Sakura had treated him worse than dirt. _I don't deserve him. I must forget. _ How she wished she could stay like that, yet … pushing away Syaoran, she stood alone by herself in the wet rain. When Syaoran tried to give his umbrella to her again, she ignored him. She did not like the rain anymore. It was vicious and ubiquitous, and it kept coming down, whether she wanted it to or not. The umbrella would obviate the downpour, but she didn't want to take anything from Syaoran.

Syaoran stared, stymied and puzzled, surprised when her shoulders became as rigid as rock. As she pushed him away he wondered who Sakura had become. Why did she insist on being alone? This wasn't the Sakura that he knew; she was the complete opposite. Could a person change that much in seven years? When he had walked in the banquet room to find Sakura sitting in a chair, he had been so surprised. This was the first time he had seen her in seven years. She looked the same, and he thought that she had not changed, but he was wrong. 

The naive, happy girl of seven that he had fallen in love with because of her innocence was gone.

Wincing, he remembered how she had shunted him, the day she left his kingdom. He was mistaken in his assumption that they would be friends. In not telling him where she would move, it was her own way of saying she never wanted to see him again. But why? Had he done something in the past to offend her? Trying to remember, he found nothing that could even remotely cause her to abhor him with such passion. 

__

But no matter. If she doesn't want to see me now, I'll wait until she does. I'll wait for her. Someday my lovely, cheerful Sakura will be back.

Sakura, turning around, said," If I tell you the truth, will you listen to me?" Standing in the rain, she looked in his deep, hopeful amber eyes. When Sakura didn't take the umbrella, he threw it away. He wanted to show her they were on equal terms. Now, he was as wet as she was. His hair was matted to his head, and his clothes were stuck to his skin. He was drenched in the rain, all because of her. Did he really care? Sighing, she took a big breath and squashed his hopes." Syaoran, I don't want to be your friend. Please leave me alone."

Syaoran, his face betraying nothing despite the peculiar feeling that Sakura was stealing his heart, said," If that's what your final decision is, I guess I have to respect your wish." Yet, he stayed rooted to his spot, refusing to leave her alone in the pouring rain. And so they stood, testing each other's will power, to see who would come out victorious.

]

* * 

"Ohhhhhh." Tomoyo sighed. "They're having a contest to see who can leave the scene more dignified, even though they're both drenched to the bone! How romantic." 

"Princess Tomoyo, what are you doing staring out the window?" called Meilin. Coming over, she saw Sakura and Syaoran, standing far apart, and yet out in the rain together.

* *

From outside, Sakura yelled over the rain, which was falling heavier by the moment," Why don't you go inside? You'll get sick."

Syaoran responded, "Me? I never get sick. But you? You have a talent for getting hurt." 

"That's not true," sputtered Sakura. After a long pause, she added," There's nothing wrong with getting hurt. It means you have tougher skin."

Syaoran just glared at her, his eyes boring deep into her soul. All of a sudden, she felt nervous, wary of Syaoran. What did she really know about him? What if he were to attack her. Bracing herself for an onslaught, nothing happened. Opening her eyes, she found Syaoran staring strangely at her. 

Oh great. Now she doesn't trust me. I can see it in her eyes, the fear. I wouldn't do anything to her, doesn't she know that? thought Syaoran.

"Leave me alone. Just go. I dare you to." declared Sakura.

Looking scornfully at her, he taunted, "Isn't it girls first?"

* * 

Meilin, from inside, was confused. Finding that Tomoyo was listening avidly, she wondered how she could hear. "Tomoyo, how can you hear them? The rain is far too loud to hear anything."

Tomoyo pointed to her ear. "I installed a small camera on Sakura. It captures in audio and picture, and it conveys the sound to my ear."

Meilin sweatdropped. Although Princess Tomoyo was very kind, at times she was scary. "So what are they saying?" Meiling asked eagerly. 

"It's strictly between Sakura and Syaoran." When she saw Meilin's eyes were accusing her of being a hypocrite, Tomoyo added, "And my camera."

Meilin sweatdropped again. She had a feeling that the conversation was carrying them nowhere. 

"But I wonder why they're talking as if they've know each other for a long time," wondered Tomoyo.

"Oh, I can answer that, if you're willing to tell me what they're saying." When she saw Tomoyo nod, she told her.

Tomoyo sighed, stars in her eyes. "That's such a romantic story. But Sakura never told me about any of it. Maybe that's why she's been acting so strange lately. She's afraid of being alone, and if no one is with her, she gets panicky."

"Well… are you going to tell me what's going on outside?"

Tomoyo nodded." Oh, it's quite sweet. Sakura and Syaoran are having an argument. And Syaoran is standing out in the rain with her, even volunteering his umbrella! It's so romantic!" Tomoyo squealed, with stars in her eyes.

Meilin sighed exasperatedly. "Those two, they're going to get sick." Yet in her heart, she was jealous. Would Syaoran care as much about her, to stand outside in the rain all night? Would he offer her his umbrella?

Finally, not standing it anymore, Meilin burst through the door. "Li Syaoran, come inside. You're going to get yourself sick, and then Queen Leran will be furious at your behavior." Grabbing Sakura's hand, she dragged Syaoran and Sakura inside. "Can't you show more manners to our guest?" she screamed at Syaoran. Inside, she was mad. Why was it always Sakura that Syaoran wanted to be with, even when they weren't on speaking terms? Sakura had even said that she hated him, yet he didn't budge from the rain. 

"Meilin, calm down," comforted Tomoyo softly. Turning to Sakura and Syaoran, she asked," Do you guys need a change of clothes? Yours are kind of…wet."

Glancing down at her dress, Sakura realized that was the understatement of the year. Her dress was saturated in water, up to the point where the light green fabric looked a dingy black. The cloth was hugging her slim frame, and her hair hung down her face in thick knots. Giggling nonchalantly, Sakura nodded. "Maybe you're right." 

As Meilin left to bring a change of clothes, Tomoyo faced Sakura and Syaoran mischieviously. "I caught everything on tape!" she announced happily.

"You caught what?" asked Sakura apprehensively.

"You know, your romantic conversation in the rain!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

''Tomoyo! It wasn't a romantic conversation. I hate him!" she stepped away from Syaoran. "Plus, it was…private."

"Oh ho ho! It was so sweet! I think that I'll make a movie. I'll call it 'romantic confessions of the past'. Maybe I should tape it again. The rain made the sound splotchy. Do you think you could do it again? And maybe we could get a change of costume…" 

"Tomoyo-chan, are you feeling well?'' asked Sakura worriedly. Tomoyo seemed to be in her own world, rambling on and on about movies and romantic moments.

"How did she hear us anyway?" wondered Sakura.

Syaoran, from beside her, pulled something as big as her thumb from her hair. "Hey!" protested Sakura," don't touch me!"

"You said you wanted to know how she heard us," Syaoran said defensively, holding up the black chip. ''She was able to hear us through this microchip, which converted our voices into soundwaves."

"You knew the whole time!" accused Sakura," And you never told me?"

"Ugh! Li Syaoran! I hate you!"

"You've already said that Sakura!" declared Tomoyo cheerfully. "And everytime you do, Syaoran's face turns stony!" 

Sakura sighed hopelessly. Even Tomoyo felt like infuriating her. From across the hall, she saw Meilin with their clothes. "Hey Meilin!" she called, relieved to see her. "What took you so long?"

Meilin gave her a suspicious look." I took all of ten minutes, maybe even less."

Shaking her head, she gave Sakura's clothes to her. As Sakura went to change, Meilin gave Syaoran his clothes. 

"Meilin," Syaoran complained,'' I don't need to change. I'm fine."

"Yes you do," argued Meilin," or you'll get sick," she added worriedly.

Tomoyo, listening to the conversation, understood that Meilin cared deeply for Syaoran, perhaps more than cousins should. _That must be why she was so angry with him when he was out in the rain with Sakura. She must have felt a twinge of possessiveness. Poor Meilin. On the other hand, now I can set Meilin up with someone else…_

Grinning at the two tasks ahead of her, Tomoyo said," Sakura, we better go back now. There's a coach outside waiting for us. I'll meet you outside in a moment." 

Sakura nodded. Saying goodbye to Meilin and thanking her for the clothes, while carefully ignoring Syaoran, she left.

Tomoyo faced Syaoran," So, what do you want to know?"

Looking hollowly at Tomoyo, Syaoran said," What do you mean?"

"You know. Where she lives, what school she goes to, and etc. You don't know any of those things, do you?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Tomoyo, she told me, truthfully, that she never wanted to see me again. Although I want to see her again, I have to respect her decision. I don't want to look like I'm stalking her; I'm afraid that she'll trust me even less. A friendship derives from trust, and if she cannot trust me, then there will be no friendship."

"But it's not a friendship that you want, right Li Syaoran? You want something more." said Tomoyo quietly. "I know. I can tell."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Princess Tomoyo." he said softly, more formally. His eyes turned hard, and she couldn't decipher any of his emotions.

Turning to Meilin, who was trying to look as if she hadn't heard anything, Tomoyo smiled and thanked her for a perfectly lovely evening. Meilin nodded and tried to smile back.

Stepping out into the night air, Tomoyo saw that it had stopped raining. Running to the coach, she stepped in and saw that Sakura was already inside. Commanding the driver to embark, Tomoyo turned to Sakura.

"I had a lot of fun Tomoyo," Sakura lied, "But I wish that you would have told me that we were going to the Li Kingdom."

"I'm sorry for not telling you Sakura. I didn't know that you hated that place," said Tomoyo, sounding truly sorry.

"I don't hate it," defending Sakura hastily." I just don't like one of my memories there. That's the one in particular that I'm most afraid of. And whenever I think of the Li Kingdom or something associated with it, I'm forced to relive it."

"Well, someday you're going to have to face it, Sakura," Tomoyo said wisely. 

* * * * * * 

AN: Awwww…. Syaoran likes Sakura, but Sakura is ignoring him! Poor Syaoran. But don't worry guys! This is S+S!!!!! All the characters get older and the plot will eventually thicken. I still have to tell of the past and introduce some new characters, so this is only the beginning. I have a feeling this fanfic is going to be long. This chapter by itself was like a million pages long! (ok, not literally; it was only twelve!) School has started already, and I'm busy so if no one reviews I won't finish the fic. If you guys want me to continue, please review! Ja ne!

Kindly R&R some of my other fics:

"best friends": Syaoran and Sakura have been best friends for practically their whole lives. Yet, when Sakura starts dating, Syaoran can't help but feel jealous. Slowly, Syaoran falls in love with his best friend, and Sakura is confused by her emotions. Do things change? Ch.1- The Shopping Trip! 

"Love your Enemy"- Sakura is an intelligent, quiet girl who used to be cheerful until something terrible happened. Now, she never smiles, and wears ugly clothes and glasses that hide her true beauty. She is still kind, and the only person she hates is Li Syaoran. Can he help her get over the issues that plague her? S+S!  


  


__

__


End file.
